Breaking Away
by Havok Mayhem
Summary: It is a new year at the Palm Woods! That means new kids and new loves. Who will make it through and who will have their lives turned upside down? Carlos is getting into fights? Kendall's being arrested? What the hell is going on at the Palm Woods?
1. Til I Forget About You

Palm Woods pool

Yet another new year and another fresh wave of kids arrive at the Palm Woods. With new people come new expectations and a fresh set of complications. Hearts will be broken and some lives will never be the same ever again.

Logan looked up from his computer. He couldn't seem to concentrate on anything with all these new kids running around making so much noise. There was also another reason he couldn't concentrate: Camille. He wasn't sure how he felt about her. Just then Camille walked up and set down beside Logan scaring him out of his contemplation.

"Hey Logan do you want to maybe do something later?" Camille asked sweetly. Playing with her long, dark hair because she knew it drove Logan crazy.

"We need to talk Camille" Logan says hurriedly before he lost his nerve. "I think that this friends thing isn't working out."

Camille's face lights up at the mention "So this means we are back together right? I knew it. I knew you couldn't resist me."

Logan breaks off her excited babbling "No Camille I mean that this isn't working meaning I don't think we should even hang out anymore. I'm sorry but you're making this way too complicated. I don't think we will ever be a couple ever again." Logan says not looking at Camille.

"I promise that I can change Logan, please just give me another chance." Camille says with tears in her eyes.

"I can't forgive you for what you and James did. You only get one chance and you ruined it. I'm sorry Camille but I think it is for the best if we just make a clean break." Logan says with his eyes downcast and a frown creasing his face.

"I hate you Logan!" Camille screams and runs off leaving Logan there by the pool alone with all the stares of the new kids. He ignores them and goes back to typing on his computer. All of a sudden there is a shadow hat crosses over him and his computer. He figures Camille is back to yell at him some more so he sighs and shuts his computer. But he is shocked to find a different girl standing over him.

"Can I help you?" Logan asks uncertainly as he looks over this girl. She was wearing a red tank top and denim skirt. She also had on glasses and flip flops. Logan found her to be absolutely stunning.

"I just wanted to let you know that you were really mean to that girl back there. What gives you the right to make people cry like that?" She demanded with her hands on her hips.

Logan looks at her like she has three heads. "Why do you care? She is the one who cheated on me. She is the one who didn't think I was good enough" Logan says becoming agitated at this girl. "You don't know anything about me, so just leave me alone" Logan continues in an anguished voice. Logan grabs his computer and walks off to a seclude area to be by himself. When he sits down he is surprised to see that the girl has followed him.

"Why did you run away? I just wanted to talk" the girl says sitting down opposite him. "My name is Summer, I'm here to dance" the girl continues on, "what's your name?" She asks him with her head cocked to one side.

"I'm Logan but I don't see why it should matter to you. You are the one who randomly started in on me. You know how to make a crappy first impression summer." Logan says laughing a bit feeling more at ease with this girl than anybody he has ever known. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just been really stressful lately; Gustavo has been riding us hard." Logan is rambling like he usually does around a cute girl.

Summer smiles at him and asks "Who is this Gustavo person and why is he so mean?" As Logan explains Gustavo she just sits there and smiles at him. "He shouldn't be so mean to someone so good looking" she says. She kicks herself for letting that slip.

Logan continues with his story unaware of Summer's mental slip. "I have to go meet up with the other guys so we can go practice our songs. It was good meeting you maybe I'll see you around."

"Yeah I would like that" Summer replies watching Logan leave. "He is really hot" she thinks to herself. She dances away full of happiness and hope for the first time in a while.

In the Palm Woods Park

Camille was sitting alone on a bench crying to herself trying to figure out where everything went wrong. She did not think that Logan would ever do that to her. Couldn't he see that she was miserable without him? Couldn't he see that she was remorseful about kissing James? All of a sudden a Frisbee comes out of nowhere and hits her on the side of the head. She shakes her head to try and clear the cobwebs and seems a new guy standing in front of her.

"Hey sorry about that" the guy says with a slight smile. "My friend doesn't have very good aim. I'm Jonny by the way nice to meet you." He says styling his hair with one hand.

Camille is awed by the sheer physical attractiveness of this guy. He reminds her so much of James only a lot vainer about his appearance if that was is possible. Everything about this guy screams rich: from his hair to his overpriced shoes. "My name is Camille" she sniffs trying to dry her eyes on the bottom of shirt. She only succeeds in smearing her make-up.

"Why are you crying?" Jonny asks with concern in his voice as he sits down beside her. He tries to put his arm around her to comfort her. All of a sudden stands up and looks him with a dangerous stare.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Do you think that just because I'm crying I'm vulnerable? And you can take advantage of that fact? I am not that girl and never would be with you." With that she stops crying and rears back and slaps Jonny hard across the face. "Never talk to me ever again!" Camille screams at him and stalks off back to the Palm Woods leaving Jonny totally humiliated in the middle of the park.

"Tough luck man" Jonny's friend comes over to him laughing at his misfortune.

"Don't worry man I will get her to love me. It is just a matter of time before she realizes that I am everything that is right for her." Jonny says with an eager gleam in his eyes.

Please Review and if I used your OC tell me how I did with them.


	2. Tornado v Volcano

A/N so this chapter was going to be about Kendall and Jo but their story needs to be fleshed out more so it will be about Carlos and Stephanie. Enjoy!

The Palm Woods lobby

"I just don't know about this Stephanie. I'm not sure I want to be major villain in your new movie. I just don't think I'm cut out to be the bad guy" Carlos says looking at Stephanie with puppy dog eyes.

"But Carlos please do this for me" Stephanie pleads with him. "It will be a great movie and you will be great in it."

As Carlos is getting ready to respond two guys are walking through the Palm Woods lobby checking out Stephanie. Before Carlos gets a word out in reply the guy on the right pipes up "I wouldn't mind being in your movie. Especially if I would be working close to you." He says smiling at Stephanie.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Carlos demands scrambling up out of his seat. Carlos gets in the kids face, "You know what? It doesn't matter who you are or who you think you are" Carlos's veins are popping out and he is gesticulating wildly. Stephanie comes over to try and drag Carlos away. She gets her body in between the two guys and pushes Carlos away.

"My name is Chris!" the new kid yells as Carlos is dragged away by Stephanie into an awaiting elevator. Chris tries to break away from the guy he is with only to find that a firm hand is clamped on his arm.

"Just let it go dude" Roy whispers into Chris's ear. "It's not worth it man."

"I know I'm just tired of everyone treating me like shit" Chris says "it's the same no matter where I go."

In the Elevator

"Carlos I like this energy. I want you to use this energy in the movie!" Stephanie explains as she touches his arm. She is bewildered though as he pulls away as if her touch burned him.

"Is that all you think about Stephanie? Your stupid movie? Do you even think about me or anyone else for that matter?" Carlos says his voice getting louder with each word. The doors open and he steps out and looks at Stephanie. "When you figure out what you want let me know" he tells Stephanie as the doors clang close. He thinks to himself "I need Fruitsmackers to calm down."

Carlos takes the stairs down to the lobby and elicits a ton of stares from the people still down there. Fortunately Chris was nowhere to be seen. As he buys his candy he turns around and is face to face with an incredibly cute girl. "Sorry" carlos mumbles as he brushes past her.

"Hey, it's not a problem" the girl replies with a smile on her face. "Aren't you a member of Big time Rush?" she asks shyly.

"Yeah my name is Carlos" he replies with a smile. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around here before" he replies with his customary bluntness.

"My name is Gwendolyn Jones. I saw you almost get in a fight earlier" she says almost shyly.

Carlos shakes in head still angry about the confrontation. "I'm sorry usually I am a lot more calm than that. There is something about that idiot that really makes my blood boil, but I can't think of where I've seen him before" Carlos says with a look of concentration on his face.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I thought it was sweet the way you stuck up for your girlfriend like that. I think it says a lot for a person that they are willing to stick up for the people they care about." Gwen says with a smile on her face.

Carlos is taken back because he isn't sure if she is hitting on him or not. "Thanks but technically we aren't dating, just close friends. She is too wrapped up in her directing career to be worried about dating me" Carlos says wondering why he is spilling his guts to a complete stranger.

"Well you deserve to be with someone who will appreciate you. Here is my number" Gwen says writing her number down on Carlos' hand. "Call or text me anytime, Carlos" she says with a flirty flip of her hair and she walks away. Carlos is blown away by the turn of events over the past hour. He is excited he got a girl's number and he is excited that is a girl with no frills judging by the fact she didn't have any makeup on. He walks aimlessly thinking about everything that has happened.


	3. Here in the Real World

Kendall walks into the Palm Woods after hanging out on the set of New Town High all day. He watched Jo play her part brilliantly but had to watch her act as if she was in love with another guy. As the feelings of jealousy and suspicion wash over him he runs into a girl knocking her to the ground. He grabs her hand and helps her up off of the ground and apologizes to her, "I am so sorry usually I'm not this clumsy." Kendall brushes a little bit of dirt off of her shoulder.

"You could've fooled me" the girl says with an annoyed look on her face as she checks herself for any cuts or bruises. "You really should watch where you are going" she says in her British accent.

Kendall is struck by a sudden inspiration, "how about I make it up to you. Let me take you to the beach today." He replies giving her his best smile. He finds her incredibly attractive and likes the way she pulls her hair back into a ponytail. "I like your accent by the way."

The new girl blushes prettily and says "Sure it's the least you could do for running my favorite shirt. My name is Taryn Quinn by the way. Should I go get ready?" Taryn asks as she self consciously smoothes the front of her jeans.

Kendall takes her by the hand and leads her out the door not bothering to reply as he wants to get to the beach. He opens the door to the Big Time Rush mobile for her then closes it and gets in on his side and fires the car up revving the engine. He peels out of the parking lot nearly hitting Bitters as he does so.

After pulling up to the beach, both teens get out of the car and run down to the water's edge. Kendall playfully splashes Taryn, "Oh it's on now" she says mock seriously. She splashes him back and pretty soon they are engaged in a full on splash war. After getting drenched and out of breath they make their way back up onto the beach. They grab a couple of towels and start drying themselves off.

"I'm starting to get cold" Taryn says. Kendall looks at her and grabs her around the waist and pulls her into him. They look into each others eyes and slowly move their heads forward and share a passionate kiss. As they break apart Taryn lays her head on Kendall's chest and he rests his head on top of hers. Soon the sun starts setting and Taryn says "I need to get back to my family" she says.

They get back into the car and head back to the PalmWoods. As Kendall parks the car he turns to Taryn and says "I haven't had that much fun in a long time. Thank you for such a fun day we will have to do it again soon." He smiles at her and hugs her close to him.

"Yes we will Mr. Kendall" Taryn replies with a smile. Then she pushes him gently towards the door. "Good Night Kendall, I will see you around" she says kissing him on the cheek then going in the door. Kendall turns around with a smile on his face to find Jo staring at him.

"Do you mind telling me just what the hell is going on Kendall?" Jo demands with her arms crossed in front of her. She stands there with her head cocked to the side waiting for an explanation to be forthcoming. Kendall doesn't say a word just stares back at her with a look of disgust on his face. Jo goes over to Kendall and pushes him in the chest. "I thought I meant more to you than that! I thought you were different than everybody else but you are just a typical guy."

"Oh it doesn't feel so good does it?" Kendall asks tauntingly. That pulls Jo up short. She takes a step back with a look of confusion on her face. "That's right" Kendall continues, "I am sick and tired of you always rubbing my nose in the fact that you could have any guy on that stupid show of yours. Nobody can act that well when it comes to relationships." With that Kendall storms off and Jo runs into the building to be by herself.

Cecilia Carter watches the exchange with more than jus a passing interest. Kendall disappears as she mutters to herself that she will find a way to make him her boyfriend. While she goes off to contemplate her next move, she bumps into Jo who doesn't notice and continue running to her 'secret' place. She goes on in search of Kendall to put the rest of her plan in motion.

Jo flings her self down in the unused fire exit and lets out a heart rending yell. After about 15 minutes of privacy the door is open very cautiously. As Jo turns her back to the door one of he new kids pokes their head through to try and locate the sound of the crying. He closes the door behind him and goes over to Jo and sits down beside her.

He patiently waits until Jo finishes crying and then asks "With everything that is amazing about life hear at the Palm Woods, what do you have to cry about?" As she looks at him with disgust in her eyes he gets a panicked look on his face, "I am not trying to be an asshole, I swear, I just don't want someone as pretty as you to cry" he tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

Jo lets out a watery miserable laugh "if I am so pretty like you claim why is my boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, cheating on me?" Jo demands of the new kid.

"Probably because he is an idiot who doesn't know how good he has it. Any guy would be lucky to be dating you." The guy replies. He suddenly stands up and says "you need something to take your mind of this situation. Come with me I know just the thing." He extends his hand out to Jo and helps her stand up.

"I don't think I got your name" Jo says as he leads her up the stairs to the roof.

"It's Greg" the guy replies with a smile. He opens the door for her and they head out onto the roof. I've found that the Palm Woods is far enough out of the city to see the stars/" All of a sudden he stops talking and points to the night sky as a meteor shower lights it up. Jo stands there in wonderment at the sight and impulsively rakes Greg's hand in hers. They continue to watch the show when Jo wraps herself in Greg's arms standing with her back to him. She checks her watch and realizes it is almost 3 in the morning.

"I have to go Jo says breaking away from the embrace "But thanks for taking my mind off everything, Greg." With that she stands on her tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll see you around okay?" she says with a hug.

"I can 't wait" Greg replies with a smile. Maybe Hollywood isn't so bad after all he thinks to himself as he watches Jo leave.


	4. All I Want

Katie gets down off a ladder and admires her handiwork. "Katie this is your best work yet" she says to herself with a chuckle. She quickly folds the ladder up and stows it back in the janitor's closet before anybody notices that it is missing. She hides behind a plant with a tree hat on to spy on her unsuspecting prey. She focuses on her prank when all of a sudden someone hunches down beside her scaring her out of her wits.

"What you doin?" the new kid asks making Katie nearly jump out of her skin. When she takes a look at the guy she blushes furiously, not trusting herself to respond with a coherent thought. He smiles at her and says "my name is Johnny Richardson." She looks him over from his perfectly cut hair down to his brand new kicks.

"My name is Katie" she finally says with a blush creeping over her features. All of a sudden her eyes light up and she pulls Johnny down beside her. "Watch a master pranker in action" she says intently watching James check his reflection in the mirror she just installed.

"What the hell!" James exclaims with a worried look on his face. He is running his hands over his face to make sure it doesn't look like it does in the mirror. He grabs a random girl walking by and asks her "Does my face have a bunch of acne on it?" She looks at him like he is crazy.

"No you are actually incredibly handsome" the girl says smiling at his overzealousness about his appearance. James suddenly straightens up when he realizes what this girl just said. He fixes his hair in the mirror and says "You can't see it?"

"It is one of those trick mirrors" the girl replies with a smirk on her face. "Would you maybe like to go get a bite to eat later?" she asks while she tucks a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I would love to but first I would like to know your name" James asks with a cocky grin.

"It's Suzanne" the girl replies with a flirty smile. "Now hurry up unless you want to eat all by yourself."

James likes a girl who takes charge and gladly follows her out the door into the California evening. Katie watches them leave in stunned disbelief. She can't understand how her prank got James a date.

"Well that was interesting" Johnny says as he squats beside her. Katie jumps because she doesn't realize that she is still there. "Now that your prank worked out want to go hang out by the pool and make fun of Bitters?"

"Sure sounds like fun" Katie replies tossing her tree hat away. "Race you there" Katie says taking off running leaving Johnny to eat her dust. He takes off running after her, chasing her to the pool.

A/N So a shorter chapter but hopefully still a decent one. Please review!


	5. Interlude

Interlude

Carlos is brooding about the day's events while he is sitting on the couch in apartment 2J. He is in his own little world as Kendall walks into the room, shutting the front door behind him.

"Man this day has been wild" Kendall says getting a bottle of water from the refrigerator and sitting down beside Carlos on the couch. "Earth to Carlos" Kendall says waving a hand in front of his friend's face.

Logan comes into the room to see what all the commotion is. "You'll never believe the day I had. I finally broke up with Camille and had some new girl show an interest in me. That never happens to me."

Kendall replies "no way dude. I kind of met a new girl too; we had an amazing day at the beach together."

Carlos slams his hand down on his helmet. "I know I've seen that guy somewhere before." When Kendall and Logan looked at him enquiringly, Carlos related his adventure earlier that day.

"We'll help you figure it out Carlos" Logan and Kendall agreed. But both members of Big Time Rush were thinking of other things at that moment though.

Kendall suddenly asks "Where is James?"

"Who knows?" Logan replies in a confident voice. "He probably found the world's largest mirror and is losing himself in it right now."

Pretty soon all three of the guys could barely keep their eyes open, so they all got up and went to bed. Each guy fell asleep with a smile on his lips, each guy thinking about the girl they met earlier and hoping that they dreamed about them. Little did they know that they would soon get more than they ever bargained for.

A/N Just wanted to regroup everyone together. Things may seem like they are going good now but not for long.


	6. Holding On

The next morning is bright and sunny and each guy wakes up early because they are excited to see what the new day brings. As they gather in the kitchen to try and find something to eat James walks through the door. All eyes immediately turn to him with an inquiring look in them.

"New girl" is all James is willing to say right now. He trudges to his room exhausted because he stayed out all night dancing with Suzanne. Everybody else just looks at each other because they have never seen James behave like this over a girl.

Kendall is the first one finished with his breakfast and says bye to the others and sprints out the door. He heads to the Palm Woods lobby but it is almost deserted at this time in the morning. Kendall decides to wait by the pool for people to come down. He lies down on a pool chair and puts in his headphones and starts listening to MXPX performing Heard that Sound.

As he is lying there blissfully unaware of his surroundings, getting lost in pop/punk melodies a girl comes to the pool. She is wearing a red bikini and has a multi-colored towel with her. Kendall still isn't paying any attention to his surrounding when he is suddenly splashed.

His eyes instantly pop open and he stands up with water dripping off of him. The girl swims over to the side of the pool and looks at him with an innocent look in her eyes. He pulls the ear buds from his ear and looks at the grinning girl. "What in the world are you doing splashing me?" he demands trying to dry himself off.

"Sorry Kendall didn't mean to get you all wet" she replies with a smirk. Kendall is about to respond when he notices her beautiful green eyes. He loses his train of thought as he gets lost in them. "Earth to Kendall" she says cutting short his reverie.

"Sorry I just kind of zoned out there for a second. Why don't you get out and come talk to me" Kendall says with a smile creasing his face. He reaches down to her to help her get out of the pool. She takes his hand and yanks him into the pool with her. She watches amusedly as he splashes around in the water trying to regain his bearings. He opens up his eyes to find the girl right in front of him. Without saying another word he kisses her gently on the lips; then he pulls away and dunks her in revenge for pulling him into the pool.

When she surfaces she finds that Kendall is back in his chair facing the pool. She climbs out noting that Kendall look very attractive with his hair all wet. He sees her looking at him and invites her over to sit on the chair beside him. "While you dry yourself off why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself" Kendall says turning to face her.

"Well for starters my name is Cecilia" the girl begins. "I am originally from Chicago; I am really close to my entire family." The girl suddenly stops talking and gets a distant look in her eye. Kendall can tell that there is more to Cecilia but that now wouldn't be the best time to press for information. He instead extends his hand and places it sympathetically on her shoulder.

As they continue to make small talk the pool area gradually starts to fill up. Kendall's eyes harden as he sees Jo come into the pool area with some random guy. He grabs Cecilia's hand and leads her from the pool area purposely walking close to Jo as if to say you are nothing to me.

Jo's glare intensifies as the pair sweep past her and out the doors to the Palm Woods lobby. Greg follows her glare to the two people leaving the building. "Something I should know about?" Greg asks in a whisper. He has a bad feeling about the situation but he cannot understand why.

"Just some unfinished business" Jo says still not really paying attention to Greg. All of a sudden she realizes that Greg is no longer standing by her. She looks around to see him on a lounger surveying her with a cold stare. She attempts to sit down beside him but he won't move over. "Very funny Greg, now let me sit down."

"Why?" is the simple question coming from Greg's lips.

"Why what?" Jo responds confused at the sudden change in demeanor. She doesn't understand why Greg is being icy towards her.

"Why should I let you sit down? You obviously are just using me; you still have feelings for Kendall don't you?" Greg asks with a note of accusation in his voice. He is icy calm but Jo can see the hurt in his eyes.

"What you think because we had a great night together that there is something between us?" Jo spits out. Greg's eyes go very wide and he stands up quickly. Jo realizes what she said and how she said it and grabs Greg's arm. "Please I didn't mean it like that, let's talk about this."

"No that's quite alright" Greg responds in a flat unemotional voice. "You've said everything that I needed to know. I hope you get everything you deserve." With that final word Greg turns on his hell and strides into the lobby seething with anger. Mr. Bitters gets in his way and spouts some nonsensical rule; Bitters never got to finish his sentence. Greg swings and knocks him flat on his ass. Everybody stands there in stunned disbelief at what the new guy did to the ultimate villain.

Jo's trance finally breaks and she moves to go after Greg. She makes it to the lobby to find her way impeded by a bunch of kids milling around gloating over Bitters. She frantically looks around but cannot see Greg anywhere. She breaks down in the middle of the lobby and runs up the stairs to her room. She shuts the door behind her and slides down the door, her body wracked by anguished sobs.

A/N Please Review!


	7. The Calm Before the Storm

Camille is pacing the lobby trying to remember her lines for an audition she has coming up later in the day. Her brow is furrowed in concentration as she keeps messing up one line. She throws her script across the lobby in disgust. "I just can't stay focused on this, what's the use" she says miserably to herself.

Lost in her private contemplations she doesn't notice a guy walk up with her script in his hands. "I think this is yours" the guy says startling Camille out of her reverie. Camille sheepishly takes the script back as she notices the angry red mark on the guy's face.

"Oh my god! I am so incredibly sorry about that, here let me help you" she says reaching out to try and touch his face. He pulls back and then she realizes who she hit with her flying script. "Oh it's you" she says with a look of suspicion on her face. She figures that he is just using this as an excuse to talk to her.

"You do realize I have a name right?" Jonny asks with a disarming smile. "I know how you can make this up to me though." Camille is taken aback because she didn't think she was ever going to have to put up with him again. "You can take me out to eat somewhere nice on our date" Jonny continues on oblivious to Camille's shock.

Camille snaps back to reality with the word date. "Who said we were ever going to go on a date" she replies haughtily.

"I think it is the least you can do since you did hit me upside the head with a flying script. By the way what is this for? It's got to be like an eight hour show, it is so damn thick" Jonny says hefting the script.

"It doesn't matter what it is" Camille snaps as she snatches it back from him. "I'll go on a date with you but only because I hit you upside the head. But no contact or anything like that." Camille says thinking that maybe she still has a chance with Logan.

"It works for me" Jonny says with a smile on his face. He takes her hand and leads her out the door to Café Sevilla in Long Beach. While there Jonny starts to talk about his life before California.

"I modeled in New York but I had to get away from everything there" Jonny says as they wait on their food. "I came out here to get more jobs, things were getting a bit dull there so I wanted a new challenge." Their food arrives but Camille doesn't even notice as engrossed as she is in Jonny's back story. Pretty soon conversation takes a back seat to the wonderful Spanish food in front of them.

"That was some incredibly delicious food" Jonny says pushing his chair back from the table. "I guess it's time for you to get to your audition" he says throwing a 100 down on the table.

Camille stands up as well and says "ok but after it why don't you pick me up after this one. Then we can go have some fun. We can head to the Griffith Observatory tonight and catch a show."

"Sounds great, let's go" Jonny says with a smile and they leave the restaurant together.

Back at the Palm Woods

Summer is working on choreographing a new dance in the Palm Woods Park. She goes into a spin and runs into someone knocking both of them off their feet. "I am so sorry about that" she says to the unknown victim. I get lost in my own world sometimes."

The person brushes himself off and says "It's not a problem Summer." Logan smiles at her as she stares up at him. As she gets to her feet she brushes herself off with a red rosy blush spreading to her cheeks when she realizes who she bumped into

"I didn't realize anyone was around me. It's Logan right?" she asks shyly looking at the ground. She throws him a smile and he starts to stutter, becoming more flustered with each passing moment.

"Would you possibly want to hang out together sometime? I mean it would be fun to get to know you better but if you don't want to I completely understand" suddenly his words are cut off by a pair of lips being pressed to his own. He kisses her back pulling her close and feeling her heart beat through their clothes.

"Does that answer your question Logan?" Summer asks with a coy smile playing on her lips. She is pulled back in for another kiss by Logan. He runs his fingers through her hair and then runs his hands down her back.

"It might answer it" Logan replies putting an arm around Summer's waist. "Got any ideas?" he asks her trying to get a feel on what she likes to do. She leans up and whispers in his ear. He gets a huge grin on his face and says "Race you there." They take off running back to he apartments each with a smile on their face.

"So you came here from San Diego right? So you are used to it never raining here. I still can't get used to it being sunny everyday." Logan says wistfully thinking and missing Minnesota.

"Yeah I can't complain about it. But I would not like to live in Minnesota with all that ice and snow" Summer replies after taking a drink of her water. "I really hope I get a chance to follow my dream. I've never wanted to do anything else."

Logan hugs her tightly, "I'll help you achieve your dream in any way I can" he replies kissing her on the top of the head. Summer leans against Logan content that everything will be alright.

A/N Definitely the calm before the storm! Please Review!


	8. Fight

Carlos decides to take a walk to try and sort out the events of the previous day. He feels like this day was going to be an eventful one. Hoping he could get through the day without too much drama unfolding, he steps on to the elevator to take it down to the pool. He smiles as he thinks about the new girl Gwen that he met yesterday.

Carlos takes a deep breath before the elevator doors open. He doesn't want to deal with Stephanie right now because he has a lot on his mind. He is aimlessly wandering we he suddenly finds himself out by the pool. He stops suddenly with his blood boiling at the scene unfolding in front of him.

Stephanie is sitting down on a chair watching something on an Ipad. But what pisses Carlos off is the fact that Chris is sitting behind Stephanie with his arms draped comfortably around her. Carlos storms over to them, knocking bystanders into the pool and out of the way.

"What the hell is going on here?" Carlos demands of Stephanie but is staring at Chris the entire time. The tension is palpable around the pool and a lot of the people want to leave but they can't seem to look away; just like a car accident. "I asked you a question" Carlos says with a fire burning in his eyes.

"Dude take it easy" Chris says. "Stephanie was just showing me a new movie she made, nothing else bro." Chris stands up and crosses his arms in front of him, not backing down.

"I won't take it easy" Carlos replies with a shove, pushing Chris to the ground. Stephanie gets up and grabs a hold of Carlos to prevent him from jumping on top of Chris. "Let go of me Stephanie, I don't want you touching me" Carlos snarls as he pulls away from Stephanie's grip. "Whatever we could have had, you can kiss it goodbye because you are messing with this Big Time Reject." Chris's face gets a look of consternation on his face that his rejection is brought up again. "That's right you think we all had forgotten about you. You didn't have what it took then, and you sure as hell don't have it now." Carlos turns on his heel and strides back into the Palm Woods lobby.

As Carlos sees Kendall and a new girl walk into the lobby he is knocked to the ground from behind. As he turns over he sees Chris jumping on top of him with a look of rage on his features. Carlos tries to shield himself as Chris rains blows down upon his face and his body. "Don't ever bring that up again!" Chris yells as he continues to swing wildly. All of a sudden Chris is tackled by a flying missile in the form of Kendall and Carlos takes the opportunity to scramble to his feet.

Carlos watches Kendall punching Chris in the face and realizes he is lucky to have friends like that. A he watches Kendall owning Chris another guy runs in and pulls Kendall off of Chris and starts to strike Kendall. Chris is still on the ground, bloody and he is trying to clear his head. Seeing this Carlos runs to Kendall's aid and they gang up on Roy.

James walks into the lobby and sees Chris trying to get up off of the floor. As Chris tries to make his way to Roy's side, James grabs him and throws him over the counter in the lobby. James and Carlos share a high five then realize Roy fought back and was beating up Kendall. All of a sudden Bitters is there with a couple of really large security guys. He yells "Alright everybody break it up." One of the guards grabs Kendall and the other one grabs Roy.

The crowd starts to disperse and two girls yell at the same time "let my boyfriend go." Everybody stops and looks around for the source of the screams. Two girls come to the front of the crowd which is still milling about. A stunned hush comes over the people as they wait to see what happens next. The girls stare at each other with open hostility. Carlos and James turn to Kendall to see the color has drained from their friend's face.

A/N what will happen next?


	9. Aftermath

-Flashback-

Greg gets to the lobby to wait for Jo. Normally he wouldn't bother talking to Jo ever again after the things she said to him. But there is something different about Jo, something different in the way she acted when they were together. Greg only vaguely watches as Kendall and some random chick leave through the lobby because he is so wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Nobody approaches him because everybody saw what he did to Bitters. The look on his face told of the same fate for anybody who interrupted his reverie. A storm crosses his face as he remembers the humiliation he suffered by the pool. He continues to second guess himself as he sits alone. He is so preoccupied that he doesn't notice Jo walk up and sit down next to him.

He gets startled out of his remembrance when Jo lays a hand on his arm. He is wearing a cutoff shirt; so her hand is on his bare skin. He recoils from the touch when he realizes who it is. He turns to see Jo look at him with a mixture of regret and sadness in her beautiful brown eyes.

Greg sits there in stony silence waiting for Jo to break the ice. Seeing no remark forthcoming Jo sighs and brushes the hair back from eyes. She begins "Listen I know what I said was wrong. The truth is I felt a connection with you and it scared me." I know it wasn't the way that I should've acted"

Greg cuts her off with an icy glare, "Wrong? That's the word you choose? That's really rich, I mean we spent an incredible night together. I have never let myself become so invested so quickly with someone. I let my guard down and then you pull a stunt like that? Even in private it would've sucked, but in public? I thought you were different" Greg says in a voice barely above a whisper.

Jo responds "I know I don't deserve a second chance. Hell even I wouldn't give myself a second chance for the way I have treated you. But please don't throw it away; I know you felt the spark too." Just then the lobby exploded into a frenzy of people milling about. After a few minutes of frenzied fighting the two main people were restrained. All of a sudden two voices rang out above the crowd. Greg slowly turns to see Jo with a stunned expression on her face.

-End Flashback-

"I knew this was a fucking mistake" Greg hisses through clenched teeth. He gets up and strides purposefully through the crowd. Jo chases after him coming to the middle of the crowd at the same time the other girl who yelled makes it. When Kendall sees that one of the girls is Jo his face sags in relief. Cecilia yells out "No he is mine" at Jo. Jo looks distraught and runs off.

Cecilia runs up to Kendall. "Are you alright?" she asks with concern filling her grass green eyes. Kendall nods in relief, not trusting himself to speak again. She puts her hand softly on the side of Kendall's face. Suddenly both guys are released with a warning from Bitters that of course nobody paid a blind bit of attention to. All of a sudden Cecilia is spun around and slapped square on the face.

She gets back to her feet rubbing her jaw to see Taryn standing in front of her. "What do you think you are doing? Kendall is my boyfriend and I don't appreciate some random girl touching him" she yells at Cecilia. "Tell her that I'm right Kendall." Both girls turn towards Kendall and are startled to find that in all the chaos Kendall fled from the two enraged girls.

James and Carlos both start laughing helplessly because they didn't notice that Kendall slipped away because they were engrossed in the cat fight. As the girls split up to look for Kendall, James says "man these new kids are awesome. The Palm Woods was fun before but these people take it to a whole new level." He sounds impressed as he studies the departing crowd for any sign of their now departed band member.

Carlos replies "we never get to be in a good scrap like we were today." Carlos and James exchange smiles knowing that they missed Minnesota for that very reason. Suddenly a girl with very long and very straight brown hair waves to James.

"Hey man that's the girl I met up with earlier" James exclaims waving back to the pretty girl. He flashes a smile and says a quick goodbye to Carlos and hurries over to Suzanne with a contented look on his face. Carlos smiles as he watches the two people leave the lobby. He balls his fingers into a fist and back again and realizes how much it hurts him to do so.

"You look like you could use this" a soft voice says handing him an ice pack. He looks up to see Gwendolyn standing there with an amused smile on her face. "Honestly Carlos, I can't leave you alone for five minutes before I find you hurting somebody."

"How about we go hang out together so you can keep me out of trouble" Carlos suggests and easy grin creasing his tan face. Her face lights up at the prospect and she grabs his good hand and leads him out through the lobby. He is smiling at everybody watching him go by because he hasn't had much success with the ladies.

Katie watches the entire scene unfold from Greg and Jo, to the fight, to the aftermath. "This is better than pay-per-view" she exclaims passing her popcorn to Johnny. He accepts it and puts some in his mouth. "I wonder where my two timing brother went to" she says softly to herself.

"Let's go steal all of Bitters' office supplies and glue them to his ceiling" Johnny says with a stroke of inspiration. Katie doesn't waste words on a reply; she takes off running towards Bitters' office.


	10. Deeper Into You

Greg sat pensively atop the Palm Woods, the wind blowing his hair as his legs dangled over the sides with nothing between them and the ground. He looked out into the cityscape, at least he thought it was where the skyline would be if it wasn't so smoggy. He liked to come up here to reflect upon his decisions and to contemplate any future endeavors. He smiles a small sad smile when his thoughts invariably bring him back to Jo. Greg couldn't understand how he allowed himself to be suckered in twice; not just once but twice.

"Great view" an all too familiar voice said from behind Greg. If Greg was surprised he didn't show it but he did get up onto more solid footing so the person wouldn't be able to cause any more problems. Greg casts a cautious eye over the newcomer unsure of the newcomer's intentions. "Don't worry" the person said trying to put them both at ease "I'm not going to do anything stupid." Greg scoffed at that because even though he knew very little of the person standing across from him he already knew that they made at least one huge mistake.

"You make really stupid decisions all the time. The debacle in the lobby proved that it has been one mistake after another. Although I suppose I made a pretty large mistake as well" Greg adds on almost as an afterthought to himself. "I fell in love with the one person who keeps running back to her ex-boyfriend."

"It's not my fault Jo can't quit thinking about me" Kendall smirks his eyes dancing. "Maybe you just suck at being somebody's everything. I, on the other hand, just have that affect on women."

"Is that why you're leading two girls around at the same time?" Greg asks with tension creeping into his voice. Greg stands there with his arms crossed defiantly waiting for an answer he knows won't suffice. Just as his blood was about to reach its boiling point Kendall responds to the barb.

"I'm not leading them on. I just didn't tell either of them about the other one. There is a difference between those things" Kendall replies with a cocky grin. "Besides you are having problems with just one girl, I'm doing just fine with the both of them."

Not for the first time since he had been in California did Greg wish he was back in Southern Illinois. "Maybe it is because I feel like a person should be faithful to the person they are with. Maybe because if you really cared about someone you would stop at nothing to let them know they were special. Whatever, you are honestly too wrapped up in your own arrogance to see the issues a sane person would have with what you are doing." With a look of disgust on his face Greg pushes roughly past Kendall to leave his not so private sanctuary.

Jo steps out from behind one of the air conditioners with tears in her eyes. "That was beautiful Greg" she says smiling at him.

"It wasn't Jo it was just the truth. I'll leave you two up here. Obviously you still want to be with him so go on; I'm done being your fool." Jo is too stunned to formulate a reply or do anything to stop him. Greg turns around with his jaw clenched and storms off down the steps, muttering darkly under his breath. Jo gives the smiling Kendall a look of pure hatred and takes off down the steps after Greg. Her echoing footsteps rang clearly to Kendall, seeming to mock him as they faded away.

Jo comes running out of the stairwell, looking around desperately for any sign of Greg. In her haste she runs into her best friend Camille knocking her into the good looking guy next to her. A flash of annoyance is clearly visible on the guy's face as he shoulders Camille back upright. "Hey Jo this is Jonny. We have been out in the city all day" Camille says excitedly.

"Too bad this city sucks compared to New York" Jonny replies with an arrogant flick of his head. "And everybody who lives here has absolutely no idea how to dress properly" he continues as he brushes some non-existent dirt off a cuff of his shirt. Camille looks at him with a strange expression on her face, like she isn't sure if she heard him correctly or not.

Jo shoots Camille a loaded glance, letting Camille know exactly what she thinks of Jonny. "I'd love to stay and chat but I need to find Greg before things spiral any more out of control. Have you seen him?" Jo asks of Camille. When Camille shakes her head, Jo takes off running to the park in search of Greg.

Camille turns to Jonny and puts her hands on her hips and raises her eyebrows to let him know she is displeased. Jonny notices the expression on her face and asks "Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" Jonny rolls his eyes after he says this.

"Seriously? Jo is my best friend at this place. Why did you act as if she is beneath you; that all of us are beneath you?" Camille demands incredulously.

"I don't have to explain myself to you" Jonny explains in a tone of voice a person usually reserves for a small child. When Jonny notices that Camille still has an angry expression on her face he sighs and walks away from her. She is left standing shocked and hurt in the middle of the lobby. As everybody stands around looking at her and whispering she runs to the bathroom to be alone.

As everybody starts to resume their normal activities Bitters emerges from his office with a wild look on his face. "Alright nobody move I want to know who turned my office upside down." Everybody rushes to see it and they die laughing because his desk, chair, and every other thing in his office is on the ceiling. Johnny and Katie rise up from behind a couch with tree hats on and share a high five that their prank worked out better than they could have imagined. Katie gets wide eyed as Johnny kisses her quickly on the cheek. Her hand flies to her face and then Johnny runs away because is afraid of what Katie might think.

A/N Please Review


	11. I Know You Know

James and Suzanne are on their way to the beach. Suzanne keeps trying to get James to tell her where he is taking her. James just smiles at her then turns his attention back to the road when he sees a motorist stranded with his car smoking. He pulls off to the side of the road behind the broken down car. "I'll be right back" he tells Suzanne and gives her a swift kiss on the cheek.

Suzanne watches in awe as James talks to the man and does his best to assure him everything will be alright. James pops the hood and takes a look at the engine for the man. He quickly realizes that there is no way he can fix it so he calls a tow truck for the man because the driver did not have his cell phone.

James's hair is a mess and he is sweaty as he gets back into the car. "I'm sorry about that babe but I know how crappy it is to get stuck on the side of the road with no way to get help." James runs his hand through his hair and realizes what a mess everything is. "I'm sorry about looking like this. I had a great date planned and everything" James says berating himself.

"James, I think it is so sweet the way you stopped and helped a stranger on the side of the road. Anybody else would have passed by and not helped but you are different than everybody else" Suzanne says resting her hand on James's leg.

"I hate for you to see me like this though" James complains. "I'm trying to impress you but this does not impress anybody" he says as he motions to his sweat drenched shirt and greasy hands. He pulls back onto the highway and looks at the clock. "Shit" James says out loud "we missed the yacht."

Suzanne raises her eyebrows at this pronouncement. "James you don't have to do all this for me. Honestly you've treated better than anybody has before. I am just happy to be hanging out with you."

James smiles at her again and replies "I feel comfortable with you, more comfortable than with anybody else I have ever been with. I just want you to know that I will always be here for you." James shakes his hair out of his eyes as he turns the car around and they head back to the Palm Woods. They pull into the Palm Woods' parking lot and James shuts off the car. He begins to speak but his cut off as Suzanne presses her lips against his. They break apart and smile at each other. Before James can say anything else Suzanne jumps out of the car and runs inside crying. "Am I really that bad of a kisser?" James asks himself as he gets out of the car as well.

The Palm Woods Park

Jo is sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. Her search for Greg has thus far proved fruitless. Her thoughts spin crazily out of control; she can't remember the last time she messed up this badly. At least she hasn't had the shit kicked out of her like that nice Chris kid. She pauses for a second thinking she may not be hurt physically but emotionally she was bruised and broken.

Through her clasped fingers and the tears that are flowing freely down her face she spots Greg getting a pretzel from a vendor. She dries her eyes and fixes her hair and begins to make her way over to Greg to try and explain herself. Before she can get to him she sees Jennifer #1 put her arm around him and start flirting with him. Jo stands there frozen as a multitude of emotions clash inside of her. Instead of confronting them she turns around and runs away sobbing.

Greg sees the blond run away and tries to tear himself away from Jennifer. She refuses to let him go, and she keeps a hold of his waist. "Listen Jennifer, I think you are gorgeous but you are mean as hell. I honestly don't think you have a soul." Jennifer drops her arms to her side stunned that anybody would talk to her like that and not give her what she wanted. Greg doesn't bother wasting any more words on her but just walks away leaving a broken girl behind him. He looks all over but cannot find Jo anywhere. He decides to go to his room to try and clear his head.


	12. Like Toy Soldiers

Kendall smirks as he thinks about his life. He has two girls in love with him, one who won't admit to herself she still loves him, and the guy who his ex likes hates is guts. As far as Kendall is concerned life couldn't get much better. He takes a sip of his smoothie and leans back on his chair as the sun beats down on him. He watches everybody around the pool taking special note of each bikini clad body.

Before Kendall can really relax Cecilia startles him and sits down beside him. Kendall looks around nervously sweat beading on his upper lip. Cecilia notices how Kendall is acting "Earth to Kendall" Cecilia says waving her hand in front of Kendall's face trying to get his attention. "You look like you just seen a ghost" she jokes playfully shoving him off balance. Before Kendall can regain his balance he sees Taryn across the pool striding towards him.

Kendall tries like hell to scramble away from Cecilia before Taryn spots the two of them together. The last thing he wants is to be caught by one of the girls while he is with the other one; it would totally ruin the game he is playing. Unfortunately for Kendall Cecilia puts her arms around him and rests her head on his shoulder. Kendall gets a resigned expression on his face as he sees Taryn stride towards them with an angry look on her face.

"What the hell is this?" Taryn demands of Kendall as she stares at Cecilia with her hands on her hips.

Cecilia lowers her arms from Kendall's waist and takes a step back from him. "What is she talking about honey?" Cecilia asks with a confused look on her face.

"Honey? HONEY?" Taryn shrieks, her face turning red. She pushes Kendall and says "who the hell do you think you are?" She turns to Cecilia who has a look of confusion on her face. "Get away from my man!" Taryn yells going after Cecilia. Cecilia doesn't respond with words but she strikes back in retaliation as Taryn comes after her. A circle forms around the girls as they wrestle on the ground. Kendall takes advantage of the respite and slinks away before anybody notices him. James and Carlos fight their way through the crowd and separate the two girls, much to the chagrin of the assembled audience. The girls stop fighting to get free and ask at the same time "Where's Kendall?"

James and Carlos let the girls go as they are confused as to why both of them want to know where their leader is. The girls are too busy looking for Kendall along with everybody else as James leans over and asks Carlos, "Dude why is Kendall playing two girls?" Carlos watches the mad scramble in front of him and shakes his head in bewilderment "I've got a bad feeling about this" he says ominously.

Kendall runs through the lobby and into the supply closet. He climbs up into the air vent to get away from everything and clear his head. A plan starts to form in Kendall's mind on how he can keep both girls away from each other and more importantly into him. He grins evilly as he climbs out of the shaft and back down into the supply closet.

Logan smiles at Summer as he opens the door to Rocque Records for her. They have a meeting with Gustavo to try and get Summer a job as Big Time Rush's choreographer. They find Gustavo and Kelly in the studio and wait until Gustavo finished playing his new song to talk to him. As he finishes up he turns to Logan and says "what do you want dog?"

Logan clears his throat and begins "I think I found you a brand new dance instructor. Plus she won't cost you an arm and a leg like Mr. X" Logan continues gaining more confidence as he speaks. "Just let her show you what she can do, I can promise you that she will blow you away" Logan finishes. Summer is very pale at meeting the great Gustavo Rocque but starts to dance anyways. As the song unfolds she loses herself in the steps and the routine and shows Gustavo some brand new moves.

Suddenly the music stops and she ceases to move and stands there panting for breath. "Looks like we have a new choreographer" Gustavo says in an annoyed tone. Kelly hands Summer a contract stating that she will only choreograph for Big Time Rush. In a daze Summer signs it, not believing her luck. Logan goes to congratulate her but she pushes him away. She walks out the door as Logan stands there in disbelief, his world shattering around him.

A/N Will Kendall be able to keep playing these games? And let me know if you want to see Greg and Jo ultimately end up together or not either in a review or preferably a PM. As always please review.


	13. Everything That Glitters is not Gold

Carlos smiles at the girl that his lying in his arms as they watch the sun sink down beneath the horizon. He sighs as his thoughts drift back over the last few days. He doesn't consider himself a violent person which makes his actions all the more perplexing to him. Perplexing? Did he get into Logan's word of the day calendar again? Carlos tries to lose himself in the moment but he can't because he can't get the image of Stephanie and Chris out of his mind.

The stars begin to show up in the night sky and Carlos notices that Gwen fell asleep on him. He looks down again and wishes she had stayed awake so he could have talked to her. He gives her a small smile and leans back on the blanket to collect his thoughts and figure out his next move.

Back at the Palm Woods

Chris was lying in bed in his apartment with a split lip and his arm in a sling. His ribs are also taped up because they are cracked from being thrown over the desk in the front lobby. Roy knocks on his door and Chris opens his eyes to see Stephanie follow Roy into the room. Chris smiles at Stephanie but his smile fades when he realizes that Stephanie has a troubled look in her eyes. Roy wisely chooses to leave the two alone and he walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

"That looks like it really hurts" Stephanie comments as she sets down on a chair beside the bed. Chris tries to respond but his throat is really dry from all the medication he has been taking. Stephanie doesn't seem to notice and continues "I am the cause of all this, I am so sorry."

Chris takes a sip of water and finally finds his voice "Steph, you didn't do this. It was those hockey playing douche bags from Minnesota." He winces as he reaches an arm out to place his hand on hers. His look of concern for her fades when she jerks her hand out from under his.

"We can't be together because of what happened to you" Stephanie says with a tear rolling down her face. "Please don't say anything it will only make this harder. I can't stand to see you get hurt anymore. I'm sorry" she says finishing her little speech. Before Chris can break the stunned silence Stephanie runs from the room bawling her eyes out, leaving Chris to come to grips with what just happened by himself. All of a sudden the realization washes over him and Chris breaks down, never feeling as lonely as he does at this moment.

Apartment 2J

Katie is sitting at the table poking at her food with fork. Mrs. Knight tries to engage her with some light hearted conversation only to be met with complete silence. Katie is totally lost in her own world when she flinches because Mrs. Knight lays a hand on her shoulder. "Honey, we really need to talk. I am really worried about you" Mrs. Knight says looking into Katie's eyes.

"I don't think you'll be able to help much with this problem mom" Katie says in a despairing tone. She pushes her plate away from her because she is in no mood to eat. She starts to rise up out of her chair only to be forced down by two gentle yet firm hands.

"Katie, I'll always be here for you. It's not like I haven't helped you before. Remember when you were terrified there was a monster living in the bath tub? I'm sure I can help you with this as well."

"You promised to never speak of that again" Katie gasps. Katie looks torn but ultimately says "there is kind of this new kid I've been hanging out with. He's really cool but he kissed me and ran away. What in the world is he thinking?" Katie continues, unable to stop the deluge of words pouring out of her mouth. Mrs. Knight's jaw drops as she tries to comprehend what her baby girl is saying.

Mrs. Knight finally responds "I think he likes you Katie. Usually when guys kiss you that means that they want to be your boyfriend."

"But mom he ran away" Katie wails as she buries her face in the crook of her arm. Mrs. Knight doesn't respond but simply rubs Katie's back gently as Katie finishes her crying. Suddenly Katie stops crying and says "I'll make him pay for kissing me and running away."

"Katie Jocelyn Knight, you will do no such thing" her mother says with a tone of authority. "He was just scared that's all Katie. He probably isn't sure whether or not you like him back or not." Katie slumps in her chair as the energy drains out of her. "See Katie it isn't bad at all just talk to him the next time you see him."

"Thanks Mom" Katie says with a smile and she leans over and surprises her mother with a hug.

At Rocque Records

Logan is still standing there without saying a word. Kelly and Gustavo both left a long time ago and the night custodian is cleaning around Logan. Even with his Big Time Brain he can't even figure out what the issue is with Summer. He thought everything was moving along smoothly with her and then she pushed him away. He finally moves scaring the janitor who thought he was a statue and was trying to dust him off. He runs back to the Palm Woods, his mind still reeling from the day's events.

He runs into the lobby only to find it completely deserted. He checks the pool area only to find bitters skinny dipping. He recoils in horror and runs as fast as he can from that horrific sight. He runs to the cafeteria only to find it completely deserted as well. As he walks back into the lobby he sees Summer walking toward him.

Hoping she has a good explanation he walks up to her. To his surprise she hugs him tightly. He takes a step back from her and looks at her suspiciously. She says in the most non-threatening tone she can muster "Logan we need to talk."

A/N First off I would like to thank everybody who has been reading and reviewing this story. I really do appreciate it. Without you guys commenting and wanting to know what happens next my interest would have probably waned. And as always please review!


	14. And the Thunder Rolls

The Palm Woods Lobby

Summer has a worried look on her face as she sits down on a couch in the lobby. Logan just looks at her and does not sit down beside her; he crosses his arms and stands there glaring at her. She shifts uncomfortably in her seat from the unrelenting gaze coming from Logan's frosty eyes. "Can I explain?" Summer asks avoiding Logan's imperious stare.

"Oh yeah I'm sure this will be a good one" Logan says with a bitter smile on his face. Summer doesn't say anything because she is trying to figure out how to word what she wants to say.

She finally looks directly into Logan's brown eyes. "Logan I didn't mean to disrespect you at the studio. I was just so excited that everything I had been dreaming about was coming true. I totally forgot about you and I wanted to let my parents know that I could do it and that they were justified in coming here for my dreams. Please understand Logan, I couldn't do it without you but without my parents I wouldn't even be in Los Angeles."

Logan's stance softens but his eyes remain hard. "You made me look like a total tool in front of my boss. You made me absolutely crazy by abandoning me right after I gave you the best opportunity ever. That's unforgivable, I'm sorry but I can't believe that you wouldn't want to thank the person who gave you the opportunity first. Especially since I was standing right there the entire time" Logan yells waving his arms wildly as he does so. She starts to respond but Logan cuts her off by turning on his heel and striding away to the waiting elevators and he hits the button for his floor, not looking at the girl he left crying in the lobby.

The next morning dawns with a thunderstorm and multiple depressing memories for the occupants of the Palm Woods. Taryn's alarm clock wakes her up from the nightmares she was having about unfaithful people and fighting people. She turns her alarm clock off and rolls out of bed to find her phone glowing in the dimly lit room. She frowns when she reads it; it is from Kendall saying he wants to meet her alone today. She climbs out of bed and gets ready to meet the man that may possibly someone he says he isn't.

She brushes her hair and puts it into a ponytail. She checks her reflection in the mirror and is satisfied with what she sees; she leaves from her apartment and shuts the door behind her. She makes her way up to the roof to find Kendall up there gazing out across the freshly soaked landscape. She tentatively makes her way over to him, glad for the respite from the driving rain. As thunder rumbles overhead Kendall turns around and looks at her through rain soaked hair.

"Listen Taryn" Kendall begins "that other girl that you saw me with was an ex girlfriend. I let her know there was nothing between us and she just could not accept the fact that we were finished." He walks over to Taryn and takes a hold of her hands. "I swear I would never do anything to hurt you and"

All of a sudden the roof door slams shut and from behind it steps Greg. He steps forward with a mocking smile while slowly clapping his hands. "Good one Kendall, so what comes next? The tender kiss? The loving embrace? The promise to see each other later?" Greg asks as he takes another step closer to the two other people on the roof. He turns to Taryn and says "Only reason I know this is because I was up here when he told the other girl those exact same things. I think her name was Cecilia or Sarah or something like that, which one was it Kendall?" Greg asks of the now pale boy in front of him.

Kendall howls in disgust and launches himself towards Greg. Greg anticipates this move and lithely moves to the side while slapping Kendall down into the roof gravel. Kendall stands up and wipes blood from his lips as Greg says "I don't want to hurt you Kendall." Kendall smirks as he throws a sudden punch at Greg's face; Greg blocks it and steps forward grabbing Kendall's shirt and throwing him against the metal door. As Kendall moans in pain Greg says "remember that I am the one who initially started coming up here." Kendall tries to punch out towards Greg's crotch but Greg grabs his hand and punches him in the face. Taryn lets out a squeak of horror as she watches the beat down.

Taryn recoils in horror remembering what he did to Kendall. Greg smiles at her and says "I promise I won't hurt you. I didn't want to have to do that to him but he attacked me. I promise not all guys are like him." She smiles and takes his offer of help and climbs to her feet. "Please don't tell anyone I done this, I don't want people to think I am some angry monster that can't contain his anger" Greg says opening the door for Taryn and allowing her to walk down first. He then drags Kendall inside so he doesn't get struck by lightning or struck by hail.

Everybody watches as Greg and Taryn come out of the stairwell smiling to themselves. Taryn thanks Greg and walks off to her audition for a part in the next Fast and the Furious movie. Greg clenches his hand because now it is starting to swell and get painful. Jo comes up to him and notices his fist. "Have you gone around hurting more people?" She demands making a scene in front of everybody in the lobby. Greg doesn't bother to answer he just walks away from the irate girl and leaves her standing there looking foolish.

A/N Please Review!


	15. Much Too Young to Feel This Damn Old

Jonny is standing by himself in lobby against a doorway cutting a dashing figure. Camille sees him and makes her way over to him. "I got your text, what did you want to see me about?" she asks looking at him then at the bags and suitcases around him.

With a shake of his head Jonny begins to speak, "I have to go back to New York. This whole L.A. scene is tired and played out. I absolutely hate it here; I'm going back to New York, to civilization. I want you to come to New York with me though." He gives Camille an imperious look and waits for an answer. Camille is stunned at this news.

"You want me to pack up my entire life and give up my dream to follow you to New York?" she asks incredulously. "I've worked my ass off for this; I can't just up and leave my family and friends to follow some asshole who thinks I should drop everything just for him. You're crazy" Camille says with her hands on her hips. "If you are going, good riddance get the hell out of here."

"You can't talk to me like that" Jonny sneers as the limo driver put his luggage in the trunk of the limo. "You're a nobody, your acting is second rate at best, and you aren't even that good looking compared to me." He turns on Camille and climbs in the back of the limo as the driver holds the door open. Camille watches as the limo pulls away from the Palm Woods taking Jonny out of her life forever. She flips it off and walks back inside feeling better than she had in a while.

The Palm Woods Pool

Katie sees Johnny sitting by himself in one of the cabanas and makes her way over to talk to him. She walks right up to him but he doesn't notice because he is engrossed in a video game. She clears her throat and he is startled to see Katie standing so close to him after what happened. "I want to talk about what happened the other day" Katie says nervously shifting from foot to foot."

"I'm sorry Katie; I know you don't like me like that. I just let my emotions get the best of me. I'll never bother you again." Before Katie can respond Johnny takes his video game and flees from the pool. Katie's first thought is "thanks a lot mom" before the icy reality sets in. Tears are threatening to spill from Katie's eyes and she runs off to her apartment before anybody can see her cry.

Kendall drags himself down to the apartment where he gets some ice and puts it over a rapidly blackening eye. He sits down on the couch with a groan and sighs as the events of the morning replay through his mind. Kendall thinks about Taryn and how she got away but at least he still has Cecilia he thinks to himself. He doesn't notice the door open and his little sister creep into the apartment hoping not to draw attention to herself. Kendall flips open his phone and sends a text to Cecilia that says that he wants to hang out and to come to his apartment. He lays down feeling the coolness of the icepack on his cheek while he waits for Cecilia to knock on his door.

Kendall's text message alert goes off and he expects to see a response from Cecilia but instead has a message from Jo. He hits the view now button and is stunned to see that not only it is from her but also that it says she is on her way up to see him. He is stunned at the sudden turn of events and the fact that two girls are on their way to see him. Before he can form a plan in his mind there is three loud knocks on the door. He gets up off the couch and answers the door to find a miserable looking Jo standing there.

He stands aside to let her enter, while her back is still turned he glances around outside the door to see if Cecilia is anywhere close. He doesn't see her and shuts the door turning around to face Jo. Jo puts a tender hand on Kendall's face and says in an accusing tone "I am so sorry, Greg did this to you didn't he." She takes a step closer and Kendall realizes how much he missed being close to Jo.

"Yeah I was up on the roof enjoying myself when all of a sudden he attacked me from behind for no reason. I was minding my own business and he grabbed me and started beating me and threw me." He takes the ice pack from his eye to show Jo the damage he received from the fight. Jo gasps in horror because his eye is almost completely swollen shut now and there is dried blood caked to his face. She tries to say something but she can't spit anything out because of the shock about what Greg did to Kendall.

Jo leads Kendall to the couch and she sits down beside him with a serious look on her face. "I am so sorry this happened. It's all my fault, I never should have fallen for that jerk. He doesn't like you because we used to date. I guarantee you that is the reason this happened to you. I know it doesn't matter now but I hope we can still be friends in the future." There is another knock at the door and Kendall groans as Jo gets up and answers the door to find Cecilia standing there with a smile fading fast from her face. Cecilia takes off running as Jo stands there dumbfounded and gets knocked to the ground as Kendall chases after Cecilia.

A/N Please Review! And to those of you who have been reviewing Thank You!


	16. Downfall

James is a forlorn figure as he sits by the pool by himself not even noticing the bevy of beauties surrounding him. He sits in contemplation as he tries to comprehend the fact that Suzanne ran from him last night in tears. He only causes tears when he does his patented date and dump. It's not like he means to lead girls on, but no girl has ever captured his attention and heart like Suzanne has. He almost laughs when he realizes that this is almost the same thing as he has done to so many others. He slams his fist down because he is falling so hard and so fast for this girl which has never happened before.

The realization hits him like a ton of bricks. He is in love and as shitty as he is feeling now he knows that he would rather feel like this than to have never met her. It is a profound moment for James because it is the first time in his life somebody is more than important to him than himself. James feels a bit better now that he feels like he has a better grasp on the situation. He pops up and thinks to himself 'the Face is back.'

He smiles for the first time since he saw Suzanne burst into tears running into the Palm Woods. He sees Camille dressed up as a nurse but he learned a long time ago that you don't question what she does. He begins a search for Suzanne, checking all of their usual hangouts around the Palm Woods. Much to his dismay Suzanne is nowhere to be found at the Palm Woods. He puts his back to the wall and slides down the wall holding his head in his hands. He hears footsteps approaching and he looks up to see Suzanne striding towards him. A wild hope leaps in his heart as he notices her but his smile fades when he looks at the expression on her face.

The Palm Woods Lobby

Camille is pacing around the lobby trying to remember her lines for the new medical drama _Junior E.R _while wearing the nurse outfit she wore when helping James with his swag_._ A boy with a sling on his arm was gingerly making his way through the lobby to get something to eat. Chris watches the girl pace back and forth and finally approaches her. "Miss I think my bandages have come loose. Do you think you might be able to redo them so they will stay in place?" Chris asks.

Camille lets out a snort of laughter which confuses Chris to no end. "Sure I can let's see where they are at" Camille says barely suppressing her laughter and thinking this might be a good chance to practice her technique for the show. Chris takes off his shirt and allows Camille to wrap a fresh bandage around his midsection. At this point Stephanie walks into the lobby to see her best friend feeling all up on the guy who supposedly likes her. She nearly runs over to where they are seated and she slaps Camille hard across the face.

"What the hell do you think you two are doing?" Stephanie screams in frustration. Camille staggers to her feet as Chris put his shirt back on hurriedly. He tries to explain that he only wanted his nurse to change his bandages but Stephanie laughs humorlessly and says "Yeah right! So I am supposed to believe that you didn't know that Camille always does this to prepare for a role? I can't believe you two would do this to me!" She bites her lip to try and keep herself from crying and runs away. Chris tries to chase after her but is hampered by his still tender ribs. The realization that Camille isn't a real nurse dawns on Chris and he is disgusted at himself for thinking there was a nurse at the Palm Woods.

The Palm Woods Park

Cecilia was sitting all alone on a park bench with tears streaming down her face. How could she be so stupid she thinks to herself? Kendall had texted her wanting her to come up to his apartment and hang out. So why was there another girl there? And why did it have to be his ex of all people? All these questions whirled around in her head until it made her dizzy. All of a sudden a banged up and bruised Kendall appears in front of her stammering and stuttering trying to explain himself.

"I am so sorry Cecilia. I didn't mean for you to see that. She wanted to apologize for everything that had happened. Nothing is going on between us I swear. Listen I know of a little place that is private and we can go talk there" Kendall says gesticulating with his hands as he talks. "Please I would never hurt you" Kendall continues as he takes Cecilia's hands in his own. He smiles at her expectantly when the voice he least wanted to hear comes from somewhere behind him.

"Never hurt her huh?" the male voice says as Kendall drops Cecilia's hands and spins around to face the newcomer. "You just can't help yourself can you Knight? Playing multiple girls and trying to keep everything straight. You are an idiot Kendall. I wish you could see the forest for the trees and just be happy with one girl but evidently that's not an option for you." Greg starts laughing and shakes his head at the real life soap opera he has suddenly found himself in. His laughter is cut short; however, as Kendall knocks him to the ground with a heavy right cross.

Kendall stands over the downed opponent and begins to say something only to be cut off by the unexpected sound of laughter. He realizes it is coming from the person he just tried to knock out. Greg climbs to his feet with a crazy gleam in his eye and spits out some blood all the while smiling at Kendall. "Not too bad Knight, I didn't realize you had it in you. Now get the hell out of here before you get hurt." Before Kendall can react, an enraged Mrs. Knight suddenly appears between the two boys.

"Stop this you two!" she yells in a tone that brooks no dissent. "Kendall I am ashamed at you, attacking someone first." She then turns to Greg, "thanks for not fighting back, and thanks for inadvertently letting me know about Kendall's indiscretions." Greg politely says your welcome as Mrs. Knight spins on Kendall and grabs him by the ear and drags him off to somewhere private so she can continue his chastisement. Cecilia and Greg watch Mrs. Knight drag her son off with amusement.

Greg turns his attention to the shell shocked Cecilia. "I am genuinely sorry you had to see that and find out this way. I don't like people who cheat and two time girls who seem as nice as someone like you." Cecilia doesn't say anything but just sits there looking at Greg so the boy continues, "If you ever need someone to talk to or just want to hang out give me a holler." Greg writes his number on a scrap of paper and hands it to Cecilia. He then turns around and walks into the fading twilight while everybody's attentions are on Kendall and his mother.

"What in the world are you thinking Kendall?" His mother shrieks in disgust. Kendall opens his mouth to give a sarcastic retort but Mrs. Knight cuts across his faltering reply by saying "You want to know why we left your father? It is because he chose to have multiple women in our bed after I married him. Now you are doing the exact same thing that he was doing. I guess it is true what they say: Like father, like son. You are a disgrace Kendall Knight, your father didn't want anything to do with us but you still ended up just like him, unbelievable." With that Mrs. Knight reaches back and slaps her son across the face. "Maybe that will knock some sense into you Kendall."

A/N Please Review!


	17. Climbing the Walls

Logan is reading an anatomy and physiology book beside the pool. He reads a few pages before he realizes he hasn't been concentrating on it. He closes the book in disgust and lays it down on the concrete beside his lounge chair. The thoughts of Summer race through his mind as the California sun beats down on him. He closes his eyes and shakes his head defiantly, trying to banish the memories of her away. He wonders if he is doomed with women; first Camille and now with Summer. The more Logan thinks along these lines the more depressed he makes himself.

He scans the pool area desperately looking for something to take his mind off of everything that has happened. His heart sinks in his chest as he watches Summer make her way over to some other guy. This guy is older than Logan but Logan can not believe what he is seeing. She laughing and carrying on like nothing ever happened between them; Logan feels betrayed and played yet again. He grabs his book and hurries away from the scene unfolding in front of his now tear filled eyes.

The Palm Woods Lobby

Carlos and Gwen see a distraught Logan run through the lobby, and Carlos goes to try and aid his now sobbing friend. He can't move due to Gwen having a vice like grip on his left hand. Carlos forgets he is holding her hand until this point. That's one of things that attracts her to Carlos; his impulsivity. Her smile quickly fades as he shakes his hand free of hers and runs off after his Good Luck Patrol buddy. Gwen is left standing stunned thinking that Carlos ditched her and chose his best friend over her.

"Hey Logan wait up my man" says Carlos panting. He puts a hand on Logan's shoulder and is doubled over trying to catch his breath. Logan watches it with amusement and bewilderment.

"You know you really should stand straight up to catch your breath. Your accessory muscles can't be used if you are bending over like that" Logan says. His smile fades though as he remembers the scene from the pool. He wants to get away but by this time Carlos has regained his breath and Logan knows Carlos has always been a faster runner than he has.

"What is wrong with you Logan?" Carlos asks with his customary bluntness. "I've never seen you cry in public, except for that one time Scud depantsed you in front of the cheerleading squad. You've been acting different lately and I just want to know if there is anything I can do" Carlos continues looking at the other boy with concern filled eyes.

"Naw man there isn't anything anyone can do. I just have the worst luck in the world with women" Logan says shaking his head. His eyes go very wide as he remembers something, "Shit man what am I going to do? I am going to have to see her every day because I got her a job as our new choreographer." Logan starts hyperventilating as Carlos grabs his bottled water and tosses it in Logan's face to bring him back to reality. The tactic works and Logan starts breathing normally again. "I'm sorry Carlos but I don't think I can stand seeing another ex every day the way I have to with Camille. It's bad enough I saw her with some other guy at the pool today."

"What are you talking about?" Carlos asks confused. He thought Logan was only upset over the fact that he didn't have a girlfriend anymore.

"Yeah I saw her down at the pool talking and laughing with some other dude" Logan says bitterly. Carlos's eyes flash darkly at thought of someone hurting his friend. Without saying a word he jumps up and puts on his helmet and he walks back down to the lobby. He watches the people by the pool and spots the two people he needed to talk to.

He walks over to the two people and stands there glaring at the two people until they notice him. Before they can say anything, Carlos goes on a tirade. Calling them all sorts of names and asking how they could do that to a sweet and caring kid like Logan. He is all worked up and causing a scene in front of the two confused people. Carlos runs out of breath and the guy and the girl look at each other.

The girl speaks up first, "I know Logan is a great guy, that's why I've fallen for him." The guy sitting beside her looks stunned at this news, she turns to him and says "it's true, he is one of the most amazing people you will ever meet. I hoped I would get to introduce you two today. Now it is Carlos' turn to look confused as he turns back and forth between them searching for an answer. Summer looks at Carlos now, "this is my brother, not some new guy Carlos." Summer looks annoyed that she even has to explain about this.

Carlos's relief is so powerful it nearly brings him to his knees. "I need to go tell Logan this exciting news" he says hopping to his feet and running off in search of Logan. Carlos barely makes it to the lobby when he sees Stephanie sitting there by herself looking miserable. All thoughts of Logan flew from Carlos' brain when he sees Stephanie sitting all by her lonesome. He makes his way over to her and he sees that her eyes are red and puffy from crying.

He takes a seat beside her and puts his arm around her and pulls her close. She burrows deeper into him and snuggles close. Carlos smiles and says "I promise everything will be alright Stephanie." At that point Gwen comes back down into the lobby and sees Carlos holding his ex. Carlos looks up in time to see Gwen flee from the lobby knocking people and things from her way. He tries to get up and chase after her but Stephanie's arms are around his waist and he can't move. He sits back down and buries his face in his hands; not knowing what to do or where to turn next.

Please Review!


	18. Hear Me Now

Suzanne looks around nervously, not quite meeting James' eye which worries the tallest member of Big Time Rush. She doesn't say anything just stands there looking uncomfortable, shifting her weight from foot to foot. James gets to his feet and wraps his arms around Suzanne. He slowly drops his arms to his sides when he realizes that Suzanne doesn't have her arms around him. He takes a step back from Suzanne and looks at her with a questioning look in his eyes.

"James we need to talk" Suzanne begins as James's mouth drops open. With no response forthcoming from James, Suzanne continues "I'm sorry but I can't lead you on. I am going to have to stop seeing you from now on. I'm sorry." James falls to his knees with a wild look on his face as Suzanne takes off down the hallway, crying and almost running into Kendall.

James is still on his knees with a helpless look on his face when Kendall spots his best friend. Kendall walks over to his distraught friend and pulls him up so there are looking eye to eye. "C'mon man, what is the matter with you? The Face never gets upset over a girl. Don't you usually do your patented date and dump so you don't get too close to girls?" Kendall asks raising an eyebrow.

The other boy looks up with an angry look on his face, "Dude you wouldn't understand. You have always had at least two girls so you have a back up plan. So don't lecture me on what to and not do with women." James is angry and for the first time since talking to Suzanne he actually feels something. His confidence comes back as the numb feeling dissolves as waves of anger wash over him. James shoves Kendall and stands over his fallen friend. "Don't ever lecture me about women dude."

Kendall props himself up on his elbows as he watches James stalk away in disgust while punching a door. 'See this is what happens when I try to be a nice guy' Kendall thinks to himself as he rubs his sore jaw. Kendall climbs to his feet and goes to the apartment with thoughts racing through his head. He thinks to himself maybe he was wrong to have a girlfriend in different towns. He reaches his apartment and thinks to himself that it is going to be a long night.

Apartment 2J

Logan is lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. He punches the air in frustration because Carlos never came back to tell him what happened. He sits bolt upright when his thoughts go to Carlos. He has been so worried about his own predicament with summer he totally forgot that Carlos had not gotten back to him. He gets out of bed and puts on his shoes and heads out of the apartment in search of Carlos.

He runs into the lobby and suddenly stops looking around to see if he can find him. He sees him out beside the pool with his helmeted head buried in a pillow. Logan walks up to him and slaps him on the leg causing Carlos to jump and fall off the lounge chair. "Where you been dude? I've been looking for you" Logan says as Carlos climbs back into the chair groaning.

"What the hell are you doing dude, I seriously think you gave me a heart attack" Carlos says as he massages his chest. Carlos picks his helmet up off the ground and crams it back on his head. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be getting all hot and heavy with Summer now that you know that there isn't anything going on between her and that other guy?" Carlos asks still massaging his chest.

Logan stops up cold with a bead of sweat running down his face, "What do you mean Carlos" Logan demands.

"Yeah, it's her brother, man where have you been?" Carlos asks him still brooding over his own predicament.

"What!" Logan screeches standing up suddenly. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? This is so important! I can't believe you would just leave me hanging like this. I thought we were friends!" Logan yells at Carlos who gets a hurt look on his face.

"I'm sorry Logan but the world doesn't always revolve around you" Carlos yells in response to Logan's berating attitude. "Did you ever stop to think that maybe I have girl issues too? No of course you didn't. All you ever think about is yourself Logan." Carlos jumps out of the chair and pushes Logan into the pool. Carlos looks at what he done and flees back up to the apartment. Logan climbs out of the pool and takes his phone only to see a blank screen. He flings his phone to the side in disgust and he sits there looking up at the night sky trying to figure out what else can go wrong.

Katie's Room

Katie is tossing and turning in here bed unable to sleep as she thinks about Jonny and what he said. The light flicks on and Mrs. Knight comes into her room and sits down on the edge of Katie's bed. "What's wrong, honey?" Mrs. Knight asks her daughter looking at her concerned. Before Katie can deny anything Mrs. Knight says "Honey I can hear you tossing and turning in here. I know that something is bothering you."

Katie sighs in defeat knowing that a talk is inevitable as Mrs. Knight scoots up to sit beside her. "I went to talk with Jonny and before I could even say a word he said that he was sorry and that he knew I didn't feel the same way he did. Then he ran off without giving me a chance to talk. I'm so confused mom!" Katie buries her head in Mrs. Knight's shoulder.

"Listen honey, at times you can scare people. You really need to talk about this with Jonny. He seems like a good kid, just give him a chance" Mrs. Knight says wiping the tears from Katie's face. Katie hugs her mother not trusting herself to speak lest she start crying again. Mrs. Knight smiles at her only daughter and rubs her back until Katie drifts off to sleep.

Please Review!


	19. Familiar Realm

Greg stares at the ceiling waiting for sleep to come. His mind completely races from Jo to Kendall to Cecilia, thinking how his life has been completely turned upside down since he moved to the bright lights of Hollywood. The darkness in his room is suddenly gone as his phone lights up. He checks it to see he has one new message waiting for him. He opens his phone to find a message from an unknown number. He smiles as he reads it and climbs out of bed and goes to his front door.

He opens the door with a smile only to find Kendall standing there looking uncomfortable. Greg's eyes narrow as he looks at the boy band member standing in front of him, not looking at Greg. Greg steps aside and Kendall enters the apartment and goes and sits down on the couch not saying a word. Greg sits down on a chair opposite of him and finally asks "What in the hell are you doing here?" Greg raises and eyebrow as he sees a tear leak from Kendall's eye.

Greg is at a loss for words and sits there as Kendall regains his composure. Kendall takes a deep breath and says "Listen I know that we haven't really been friends. Hell I even hated you for a while because you were dating Jo." Kendall pauses and looks at Greg before continuing, "I really hated you when you screwed up the game I was weaving between Taryn and Cecilia. But I have to say thank you." Greg's mouth drops in surprise at this phrase. "Without your interference I would never have known why my father left, and what I was becoming. I would have been just like him and I don't want to be anything like that person" Kendall finishes extending his hand toward Greg. "Thank you for beating some sense into me" Kendall says as Greg shakes the other boy's hand.

Then without warning Kendall's fist strikes Greg in the midsection driving the air from the bigger boy's lungs. Greg is driven to his knees and gazes up into Kendall's eyes as Kendall kicks him under the chin knocking Greg out. Kendall leans down and makes sure the other boy is still breathing. He walks out of the apartment and shuts the door behind him as the Greg is left lying in a pool of his own blood. Kendall smirks as he walks down the hall, happy with thoughts of revenge. Greg's phone lights up once more with a text message, this one from a different number.

Chris's apartment

Chris is so confused about the girls at the Palm Woods. It seems like none of them ever know what they want. He can't believe that Stephanie attacked that nice nurse. But she wasn't really a nurse; but more importantly why was Stephanie so upset? She was the one who decided that they would be better off as friends. Chris doesn't have any answers as he drifts off to sleep, only more questions.

Jo's Apartment

Jo closes her phone after there is no answer. She wants to apologize for everything that she has said or done to Greg. Little does she know that his phone has been blowing up while he is passed out on the floor. She reluctantly sets her phone down on the table by her bed. She hopes that he will forgive her because she really wants to see if her feelings develop into something deeper. She checks her phone multiple times before falling asleep hoping each time Greg has responded but is disappointed each time she checks her phone.

Apartment 2J

Logan and James are commiserating over their respective fights with the other members of Big Time Rush. They are talking over what happened between them when Kendall walks in the door. James turns his back as Logan crosses his arms as he looks at Kendall. Carlos comes out from his bedroom and notices the tension between the three members. He also notices that Logan is looking at Kendall with hate in his eyes so he walks over to Kendall and puts his arm around him. James notices the move and is now staring daggers at Carlos.

Katie comes out of her room, and rolls her eyes at the scene in front of her. She grabs a bottle of water out of the refrigerator and retreats back into her room. Kendall sighs wearily and says "I've already fought my battle tonight,; I don't want to have to fight another one." James and Logan look at each other uncertainly not wanting to hurt their best friends. Carlos is supporting Kendall as they make their way back into the bedrooms. James and Logan both let out a sigh of relief. They finish their chicken nuggets and head to bed themselves. Another night descends upon the Palm Woods and another day of drama is finally at an end.

Please Review!


	20. Comfortably Numb

Greg's Apartment

Greg awakes with a start to find himself covered in dried blood while sunlight streams through his window. He sits up and immediately regrets it as his head begins to throb in agony. He pulls himself into the bathroom and looks at his reflection disbelievingly. His hair is matted to the side of his head with caked blood. He also has a swollen lip that is very red and painful to touch. He shakes his head because he let his guard down and he cleans himself up. He pops a couple of migraine pills and lays down when he remembers his phone. He grabs it and is stunned to see a couple of messages in his inbox. He replies to them and sinks down into the cushions, enjoying the softness. He doesn't want to see the person who sent one of the messages, but the other sender is very intriguing and worth looking into. He settles down again and waits for their responses.

All of a sudden there is a knock at the door and Greg pulls himself up off the couch and answers the door. Jo is standing there with a fake smile plastered on her face like nothing ever happened between them. Jo comes in and Greg shuts the door behind her. All of a sudden Greg is wrapped in a tight embrace and Jo is sobbing. "I never meant to hurt you Greg. Please understand I was just scared of getting my heart broken again, do you think maybe we could try this again?" she asks looking up at him with hope in her big, brown eyes.

"For the longest time I wanted you to say those words to me, but now I can't even remember why." Greg pulls Jo's arms from around him and places them back at her side. "You have made me go out of my mind wondering about you. Now you think you can just come back in here and act like nothing was said or done? No this shit isn't going to work like that." Jo's starts bawling and says "I'll do whatever I can to get you back." Greg shakes his head as he shows Jo the door as she repeats it. Greg settles back down and texts Cecilia back with a smile on his face and a weight lifted off his shoulders.

Palm Woods Park

Summer is sitting beneath a tree in Palm Woods Park trying to figure out how to choreograph Big Time Rush's new dance. Without warning a shadow looms over her and she looks up to see one of Logan's friends from the band. She smiles at him and motions for him to sit down thinking he is there to try and plead Logan's case. Suddenly his voice cut through her thoughts of Logan and how sweet he is.

"You are Summer right?" the boy asks uncertainly. Summer gives Kendall a hesitating nod at the look on his now grim face. "You seem like a good kid, one who deserves better than Logan. Summer rapidly narrows his eyes at him as he continues to explain, "He probably never told you but he left a girlfriend in Minnesota named Jenny Tinkler. Him and Jenny were inseparable and always did everything together. They promised to be true to each other and Jenny is still back in Minnesota; eagerly awaiting her boyfriend's return." Summer shakes her head in disbelief as tears fill her eyes and threaten to run down her face. Kendall gives her a consoling pat on the arm and walks away smiling evilly to himself knowing the plan he and Carlos concocted worked to perfection. He meets up with Carlos who just got finished telling Suzanne the same story about James. They high five each other and continue on with dreams of revenge and happiness swirling in their heads.

James meets up with Gwen in the lobby and says, "You are seeing Carlos right?" Gwen shrugs her shoulders looking at the spot she saw Stephanie and Carlos holding each other. James continues anyways, "What Carlos may or may not have told you is that he has a girlfriend back in Minnesota. Her name is Jenny Tinkler and the two of them made the cutest couple in the world. She still talks to him every night and she has his favorite helmet still."

Gwen's jaw drops at this stunning revelation and she says, "I always knew there was something else going on with him. He always seems so distracted and everything. Thanks for telling me this, James" she says and walks off going back and forth between towering rage and inconsolable grief. James regrets what he done but knows that he can't back out on his partner Logan. Just then Logan comes up to him all flustered with a red face and is chewing on his lip.

"James you'll never guess what happened. I went to talk with that Taryn girl Kendall said he was with. I started the Jenny Tinkler story when she stopped me and said she already knew all about Kendall's two-timing ways. Evidently he was playing that Taryn chick and another girl named Cecilia! Taryn had no problem believing there was yet another girl in this entire situation. It seems our Big Time Leader is nothing but a Big Time Cheater!" James's mouth forms an O but then he starts laughing uncontrollably.

"We always wondered how he got so many girls, well now I guess we know the real truth" the tallest member of Big Time Rush says still laughing. Logan's eyes are sparkling with laughter too as James continues, "All that time we thought he was a ladies man and he was nothing but a two-bit player. There is no way he could have continued to pull it off because he is too cocky. I feel bad for that Greg kid though, all he tried to do was keep Kendall to only one girl. I feel bad for bad-mouthing him now." Logan shakes his head in agreement with James and they head back to the apartment working on a way to apologize to Greg.

A/N Lots of drama! Let me know what ya think! Please Review!


	21. Invitation to Understanding

"Dogs! Your singing was alright but your dancing was absolutely God awful" Gustavo yells at them. "James and Logan, you were especially bad! It's like your not even trying." Neither member says a word but both glare at their new choreographer and she stares back at them with her hands on her hips. Noticing the tension between the two boys and the new hire, not to mention Logan and James haven't said one word to Carlos and Kendall all day, Gustavo decides to give the boys the rest of the day off. Kendall and Carlos high five while Logan and James do the same.

Kendall and Carlos change their shoes and walk out of the room, deep in a private conversation. James is next to leave the room with Gustavo and Kelly talking about their next album. The only people left in the room are Logan and Summer. "I heard I over reacted the other day" Logan says with a smile, tying his shoes. "It was just your brother, when do I get to meet him?" Summer gives him her worst withering look while putting her hair back into a ponytail.

"Why does it even matter? You are with someone else anyways," Summer says crossing her arms in front of her. Logan looks so confused as Summer continues, "Your friend told me all about how you left a girlfriend back in Minnesota, how you talk to her all the time, and how you and her were meant for each other. What's her name Logan? Jenny? I hope you two are incredibly happy and liver happily ever after." Summer gets up and walks purposefully out of the studio leaving a distraught and confused Logan to pick up the pieces of his shattered heart. Logan is left wondering who was spreading lies about him and Jenny Tinkler of all people. He shudders at the thought of liking Jenny Tinkler in that way.

Back at the Palm Woods

Carlos sees Gwen and leaves Kendall to go talk to her. Before he can even get a word in she slaps him hard across the face, leaving Carlos stunned from the blow. "Do you think that you can play me Carlos? First I see you with your ex Stephanie then I find out that you have another girlfriend back home! You are pathetic Carlos, I thought you were different but it turns out that you are just the same as every other guy." She slaps him again and decides that he is not worth her time any more and walks off leaving Carlos with an outstretched hand reaching towards her. Carlos wonders where it all went wrong and begins to suspect that Kendall told the wrong girl their plan.

Katie is wearing a tree hat while spying on Johnny. Her attention is pulled away from her intended target when she hears a resounding slap echo across the lobby. She is surprised to see that the slap didn't come from Camille and that Logan wasn't the recipient of the slap. Instead it was Carlos and his new girl who were having a huge argument in the lobby. By the time Katie pulls her eyes from that scene, Johnny has left his chair and is nowhere to be seen. Katie throws her tree hat in disgust and turns around to walk away; as she turns around she bumps into Johnny and they both fall to the floor.

Johnny tries to get up and run away when he notices who he bumped into. Before he can move Katie clamps a hand around his arm and prevents him from running away. Katie can see the fear in his eyes as he looks from her hand to her face. She rolls her eyes at him and pulls him into the closest supply closet. She locks the door behind them and crosses her arms as he sits down on a box. Katie cuts right to the chase, "Johnny can you please stop running away from me so we can talk about me liking you?" Johnny tries to answer but no words come from his mouth. "Do you have anything to say about this?" Katie asks almost pleading for an answer.

"Are you playing a joke one me?" Johnny asks suspiciously. Katie shakes her head vigorously as Johnny breathes a sigh of relief. Neither one of them say anything and suddenly both kids are extremely shy. All of a sudden Johnny takes Katie's hand in his hand and holds it there waiting for Katie's next move. Katie shyly smiles at him and leads him out of the supply closet still holding his hand. They look at each other and can't keep a smile off either one of their faces.

Stephanie's apartment

Stephanie throws her bag down on her chair. She had another meeting with a famous horror movie director, but all he wanted was to be creepy and perv all over her. She wishes that they would see her for her ideas and exuberance instead of seeing her as just another pretty face. Her innermost thoughts are interrupted as she notices that the only light coming into the room is from the kitchen. She heads into the kitchen to fin a couple of candles lit on the dinner table. Stephanie is in shock and her mind can't begin to function to think who would set this up. She also sees smoked salmon and other delicious food steaming, waiting to be eaten.

"Do you like it?" a voice asks coming from behind her making her nearly jump out of her skin. She turns around quickly to see Chris standing there with a smile on his face. She puts her hand on her heart and sits down trying to recover from her shock. Chris's smile fades when he realizes that his surprise didn't have the desired effect. He stands there awkwardly waiting for her to make some sign that she appreciates it all. All of a sudden she rushes to the bathroom and Chris can hear her making retching noises in there. He extinguishes the candles and leaves her apartment with his head hanging low and cursing anything and everything.

A/N Please Review!


	22. Flirting with Disaster

The Palm Woods Park

"So is it true you have a criminal history, beat the crap out of Bitters, and beat Kendall up multiple times?" Cecilia asks the guy sitting across from her. She watches him intently as he rolls his eyes at the accusations.

"I have no criminal history; I'm not really a violent person, I just hate seeing people trying to hurt other people. I did punch Bitters; he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I was betrayed in public by someone who I thought I was going to be close to. Kendall was trying to play two different girls and I don't think that it is right for someone to do that. He attacked me first every time as well; I was merely defending myself" Greg replies with a shake of his head. "I just want to do my thing and hopefully get noticed by a record executive. So tell me more about you" Greg asks leaning in slightly towards Cecilia.

She blushes as she says, "Nothing really much to tell. I am here at the Palm Woods to dance; it has been my escape for quite some time now. I am here with my parents whom I love because they both got new jobs here for me to pursue my dream." She looks as if she wants to say more but is keeping the rest of her life a secret. "Oh yeah, I am from Chicago."

"Get out of here" Greg says as his jaw drops, "I am from southern Illinois. It's nice to finally meet someone from a civilized part of the country." She smiles in response to his incredulity. All of a sudden Greg asks "want to go the beach?" She smiles and nods in response thinking that he is so different to Kendall. He offers her a hand and helps her to her feet. Smiling at each other, they walk off to their bikes to go to the beach.

Palm Woods Lobby

Camille is dressed up as a firefighter pacing back and forth preparing for an audition for a new show called _Fire Me Up_. She is going over a scene in which she pulls one of her male colleagues out of a burning building and he is ungrateful because he was saved by a woman. Camille is in the middle of her rant aimed towards the chief of the fire house when she stops cold staring at the doorway. Standing in the doorway is Jonny, back from New York City. This time he isn't alone; he has his two best friends who are girls, flanking him. For one of the few times in her life Camille is struck speechless as the trio make their way over to her.

"So this is the infamous Camille?" One girl asks with a haughty look on her face. "You really went slumming this time didn't you Jonny?" the other girl says looking Camille's outfit over with a critical eye. "I thought they were supposed to be fashionable in Hollywood" the first girl smirks looking at Camille's sooty face. Jonny just looks at Camille in disgust and whispers something to his two confidants, they glance at Camille and laugh evilly and with that they turn around and walk out of the Palm Woods leaving a confused and distraught Camille in their wake. Camille bursts into tears right there on the spot and Taryn, who is walking across the lobby, stops and comforts her.

Apartment 2J

"I swear on my life Carlos; if I am lying about this I will give up my dream of being a doctor" Logan says trying to convince the Latino boy of their illustrious leader's flaws. Carlos shakes his head refusing to listen to Logan and James who tried to convince him before Logan got in the room. "Kendall has been playing girls for as long as we have known him. It's why he always seemed to have a new girl by his side; he had multiple girls at the same time."

Carlos begins to shake his head but remembers that Gwen isn't talking to him right now because of what he believes Kendall told her. "I have a hard time believing this about Kendall but maybe it explains what is going on between me and my girl. I went up to talk to her but she said that I was dating someone back in Minnesota. And we used that story on you guys to try and get you guys in trouble; I bet he just wants Gwen to himself!" Carlos exclaims as he slams his helmet down on the table.

James and Logan look at each other guiltily when James recovers his voice and says, "Kendall didn't say anything to Gwen. I did. Evidently we all had the same idea to get the other band mates in trouble. I am sorry Carlos but it does explain why Suzanne won't even so much as look at me anymore." Logan just nods now realizing with a sick feeling in his stomach that this is the reason Summer was so frosty to him at band rehearsal. He steadies himself on the table before he falls off his chair in shock. James looks at Carlos and asks tentatively, "Can we be friends again?" Carlos doesn't say a word in response, he gets up and hugs Logan and James very tightly. They all break out smiling now that they are friends again.

Just then Katie skips into the apartment with a huge smile creasing her face. Everybody turns to look at her and she blushes wildly and darts to her room. All three members of Big Time Rush just look at each other in pure disbelief because they didn't think Katie ever blushed. They talk excitedly about this development and pass he time away catching up on the whirlwind of the past week. Kendall is nowhere to be found so the boys decide to all go out and play roller hockey at the closest park. They each grab their sticks and give a returning Mrs. Knight and quick peck on the cheek as they head out the door laughing and talking animatedly. Mrs. Knight gets a smile on her face but wonders why her biological son is not with them.

Please Review and let me know how I am doing with your character


	23. A Thousand Miles From Nowhere

Summer is in her room spitefully throwing her clothes in a bag. The more she thinks about Logan and the problems they have encountered, the angrier she gets and she doesn't even bother aiming for her bags anymore. She sits down on her bed to put the wayward clothes in the bag with the rest of her clothes. She takes a deep breath and hauls it out the door and to the elevator. She gets to the lobby and is struggling to carry it through the lobby when she is stopped by Logan. He looks questioningly at the bag, then at her and says, "Summer, you don't need to leave because of our fight." Logan looks worried that that he will never get a chance to make things better between them.

Summer rolls her eyes at Logan, "Don't flatter yourself Logan. If I really was leaving I wouldn't let you or your other girlfriend be the reason. The laundry room is closed off for the day. I am just going to do my laundry. She walks past him bumping into the boy who is left reeling but relieved that she isn't leaving. He watches her head out the door only to turn around and find Camille standing there looking miserable. Logan isn't sure of what to say to Camille when she collapses into him.

She starts sobbing, "Logan I should have never done anything to hurt you. I wish we could go back to the way things were before I hurt you and we had our fights. Do you think we will ever be able to go back to the way we were before? I promise I will never do anything to ever hurt you again." Camille's makeup has started to run and she steps away from her former boyfriend with hope filled eyes. Logan is agonizing over what he should do.

Logan shakes his head with a sad smile on his face. "We were good together but too much has happened between us for us to ever be happy together. I know you promise to never hurt me again but I can't trust you and that would drive me absolutely crazy. I'm sorry Camille, but there can never be an us again" Logan says wiping the tears from Camille's face. "I will always be here for you though." With that Logan turns around and leaves to go find James and Carlos. Camille is standing there with her world crashing down around her when she hears sarcastic clapping coming from behind her.

She spins quickly around to see the New York trio watching her like hawks. Camille sniffs trying to stem the flow of tears as she faces her three antagonists. All three of them have devilish grins on their faces as Jonny says "Looks like you still haven't replaced me. No surprise though, I am the best thing that could have ever happened to you." Both of the girls that are with him cackle in glee as Camille is looking more pathetic than ever. Seeing their prey broken all three people get up and leave smiling at what they believe is a job well done. Camille flees to her room, canceling all of her plans for the rest of the day.

Stephanie and Jo are talking about Camille with Jo telling Stephanie all about how she had to comfort Camille after her ex came back from New York City. The two girls make a plan to have a girls night in so they can be there for their friend. Out of nowhere Chris is standing beside the two of them and is trying to hand flowers to Stephanie. Jo is amused but Stephanie is anything but. "What are these for?" Stephanie demands causing Chris's face to go hard.

"I was just trying to apologize for the other night and was wondering if I could have a do over on the whole night since you got sick. So how about it? Will you let me take you out tonight? We can go anywhere you want to, I will pay" Chris says stumbling over his words as he is talking so fast. Stephanie rolls her eyes and grabs Jo's arm and walks quickly away from the heart broken young man. He drops to his knees wondering how many times he will allow people to break his heart.

Kendall is warming to the idea of being alone at this time. He figures that if he can truly tell girls he is single then it will make it much easier to be with multiple girls at the same time. He is startled out of his private thoughts as someone pours ice water all over his head and down his back. He looks angrily around to see Taryn standing there staring daggers into him. He gets up hastily and yells "What the hell was that for?" He grabs a towel from some nearby kid and starts to dry himself off.

"Because not only are you a two timing dog of a person but you are at least a three timing dog of a person." Kendall looks stunned so Taryn continues, "I know all about your girlfriend from Minnesota. You were trying to get with me and another girl at the same time and stay with her? You are pathetic Kendall Knight. I wonder how Jenny Tinkler would feel if she knew about your repeated attempts to cheat on her." As she ends her speech Kendall reaches out a hand and stops her in her tracks.

"Nobody ever knew about me and Jenny Tinkler. We kept it a secret from everybody." Kendall says thoughtfully. Taryn just shakes her head and keeps walking away as everybody else around the pool stares at Kendall as if he just grew a couple of extra heads. He doesn't notice because he is trying to figure out where his scheming went wrong.

James is waiting on Suzanne to get back to the Palm Woods. As her ride pulls up to the front of the building he opens her door for her. He is shocked when he sees a very handsome man climb out of the driver's side of the car. Suzanne smirks at James's confusion as the other guy comes around to her side of the car and puts his arm around her. "James" Suzanne says, "this is Landon, he is my dancing partner, we are going to be rehearsing for the next couple of weeks." Suzanne and Landon stride into the Palm woods like they own the place leaving James outside of the Palm Woods and on the outside looking in.

Please Review!


	24. Helpless When She Smiles

The Palm Woods

Cecilia is smiling as she walks back into the Palm Woods from her date with Greg. She turns around to see Greg with a smile on his face and he follows her into the apartment building. The lobby is nearly deserted as everybody is either already in their rooms or enjoying a night out on the town. Greg grabs Cecilia's arm suddenly and pulls her into him and looks deep into her eyes. "I can't remember the last time I had this much fun" Greg says as he can't keep the smile from creeping onto his strong features.

Cecilia smiles back at him and murmurs in agreement. "This is the most I have enjoyed myself since the accident" she says automatically turning away from Greg and biting her lower lip. Greg almost drops his arms in shock but instead of saying anything, he pulls her closer and waits for her to explain. All of a sudden the girl Greg is holding is sobbing into his chest and he is gently rubbing her back letting her take her time in composing herself. "I'm sorry Greg, I can't do this right now" as she says that she runs away from Greg. Greg slowly drops his arms to his side as he stares after the swiftly departing girl. He hangs his head as he slowly and sadly makes his way back to room wondering what is wrong this time.

The Palm Woods Pool

Carlos is sitting by the pool strumming on a guitar and stopping every so often to write down the inspiration for a new song. He smiles sadly thinking about the girl who has inspired him and how she isn't talking to him because of his feud with James and Logan. He suddenly stops strumming and writes furiously for a minute or two. He leans back as he finishes the song and starts playing his guitar and singing at the same time.

She keeps the secrets in her eyes  
She wraps the truth inside her lies  
And just when I can't take what she's done to me  
She comes to me  
And leads me back to paradise

She's so hard to hold  
But I can't let go

I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel  
She dances away just like a child  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles (oh when she smiles.. she smiles..)

Maybe I'd fight it if I could (Maybe I'd fight it if I could)  
It hurts so bad, but feels so good  
She opens up just like a rose to me  
When she's close to me  
Anything she asked me to, I would

It's out of control  
But I can't let go

I'm a house of cards in a hurricane  
A reckless ride in the pouring rain  
She cuts me and the pain is all I wanna feel  
She dances away just like a child  
She drives me crazy, drives me wild  
But I'm helpless when she smiles

As the last notes fade into the Los Angeles night, Carlos sets his guitar down beside his chair as tears fill his brown eyes. Carlos smiles sadly in regret realizing that this is his way of letting go the first girl he ever loved. He regains his composure and looks up to see Gwen standing there not attempting to fight back her own tears as they fall freely down her face. Carlos stands suddenly when he notices Gwen and says, "I'm sorry Gwen, and I didn't know you were around here, I'll leave." He packs up his guitar and begins to leave the pool area while not looking at Gwen. As he passes her she reaches out an arm and stops him in his tracks.

"That was Beautiful Carlos but did you right it for me or for your girlfriend back in Minnesota?" Gwen asks looking at him questioningly. Carlos doesn't respond but points directly at Gwen. She grabs Carlos impulsively and hugs him tightly. He responds by returning the hug tenfold. They stay embraced like that for quite some time until a noise in the lobby gets their attention and they pull apart. They see a couple of uniformed policemen make their way up the stairs so they head to the lobby to investigate what all the commotion is.

They don't have to wait long as they are astounded to see Carlos's band mate Kendall being led through the lobby in handcuffs. Carlos and Gwen rush over to try and see if there is anything that they can do to try and keep their friend out of jail. Kendall looks worse for the wear like he tried to fight back but was finally subdued. The boy in handcuffs refuses to say anything to his friends because the cops have already read him his Miranda rights. Soon the other two members of Big Time Rush along with Katie appear in the lobby waking Bitters out of his slumber. Bitters comes out of his office and joins the growing throng of people in the lobby.

The cops nod to each other and one takes Kendall out to the waiting squad car as the cherries throw red and blue lights on the building as the other stays inside and tries to perform crowd control in the lobby. After a deluge of questions from the shocked inhabitants of the Palm Woods apartment complex the officer finally gets a chance to speak. "A warrant was issued for one Kendall Knight by Judge Sterling this morning. I cannot comment on any of the charges pending on young Mr. Knight because there is an on-going investigation. If you have any more questions, comments, or concerns feel free to come down to the police station in the morning when we will hopefully have more news for you." He finishes up in the lobby and joins his partner outside in the patrol car and they pull away from the Palm Woods, taking a defiant looking Kendall Knight with them. Bitters ushers everybody out of his lobby and back to their rooms. Most people turn to Katie to get an answer but she just mumbles something about checking on her mother who fainted whether three members of Big Time Rush just look at each other and shake their heads wondering what to do next.

Please Review!


	25. If You Knew What I Knew

Somewhere in Downtown Los Angeles

The face of one Kendall Knight is resting on the cool window while he sits in the backseat of the police cruiser watching the neon lights go by. Suddenly the policemen jam on the brakes and Kendall's face is smashed into the grill separating the front of the car and the back of the car. The young boy band member is seeing stars as the driver gets out of his seat, opens up the back door, and unceremoniously yanks Kendall out of the car and onto the unforgiving concrete. The first policeman and his partner drag Kendall into a huge building while Kendall is still dazed by the sudden stop and doesn't notice where he is going. They drag the semi conscious teen into a spacious office and remove his handcuffs. A mysterious man pays both of them and tells them "Nice work guys, you must have made it look as real as possible." The two officers leave the office leaving Kendall to stagger to his feet and try to orientate himself to his new surroundings.

"Did you enjoy your little ride downtown?" the still unrecognized man says as he chuckles at his own joke. Kendall struggles to a sitting position and realizes who exactly is talking to him and the questions are openly displayed on his face. Seeing the confusion on Kendall's face, the man continues to explain, "First off did you really have to fight back against the actors I hired? Anyways I had to orchestrate a publicity stunt for Big Time Rush's new album that we are getting ready to put out. What better publicity than the Big Time Bad Boy getting arrested and dragged out of his Hollywood Apartment? There isn't anything better than reminding the world that you are the bad boy of the group." Kendall stands up as a sudden clarity hits him about where he is and the identity of the mystery speaker.

"Why did you feel the need to arrest me and probably give my mom a heart attack? Plus not to mention me getting knocked unconscious and everybody thinking that I am a horrible person. I swear Griffin you have some of the most fucked up ideas out of anybody I have ever known. I swear if you didn't control my future we would have serious problems." Kendall shakes his head as he tries to clear the last of the cob webs from his mind. Two more people step through the door and start complaining to Griffin, not even noticing the Big Time Rush member trying to regain full awareness on a chair. The man and woman stop short as Griffin points at Kendal with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. They rush over to make sure that their bread and butter is alright as Griffin searches all the popular celebrity websites.

"Excellent my plan is coming to fruition; it is front page new on the Superficial and TMZ. The quiet one in Logan is getting some face time with all these interviews and Kendall is quickly becoming the most searched about musician on Google and twitter." Griffin throws his head back and laughs as he can almost see the money pouring in after this latest P.R. coup. After checking on Kendall's level of consciousness Kelly walks over to Griffin and slaps him across the face. Gustavo grabs Kelly and keeps her from injuring her boss any more. Griffin rubs his cheek and says "Kendall is now the most popular guy in Hollywood. Nearly every girl in this town will now want to date him because they all like the edge that a bad boy has. Gustavo tries to throw himself toward Griffin this time but finds himself being held back by an unnaturally calm Kendall.

"Hold on Gustavo, you have to admit that his plan has a lot of things going for it. I am willing to take a minor fall to then rise and take this band to new heights. We are the most talked about entertainment story on the planet. We just need to let my family and the rest of the guys know that I'm okay and what the plan is. Plus I will have no problems at all being the center of attention for so many screaming girls." Kendal lapses into silence as his thoughts turn to the multitude of girls that will be screaming and crying over him. Gustavo and Kelly are simultaneously stunned that Kendall and Griffin agree on something and that they cannot believe that the plan is actually working and that the headquarters is here in Rocque records. They sit down and text the other three members of Big Time Rush to come down to the studio immediately so they can plan their next moves.

Within thirty minutes the other members of the band make their way soberly into Gustavo's office. None of the boys are talking because they can't believe what just happened to their best friend. Kendall steps out from behind the door and gives his friends the biggest scare that they have ever received in their lives. Carlos passes out from the shock while Logan and James just look stupidly from Kendall to Gustavo and Kelly to Griffin of all people. Kendall breaks the silence and says, "Guys you have got to hear this amazing plan to help increase Big Time Rush's exposure. It is the first brilliant idea Griffin has ever had about this band." Carlos is revived by Kelly throwing water in his face and joins the rest of the group as Griffin goes over the plan to make Big Time Rush a household name. They all turn to each other and high five because they can now see the dollar signs attached to this plan as well.

Back at the Palm Woods

I can't believe that he just ran out of here without saying anything to me, Suzanne thinks of herself as she sits in the Palm Woods lobby. Everybody in the lobby is huddled around the computer as the clamor for the latest news on Kendall Knight. Katie appears out of nowhere but refuses to say whether or not her brother is safe which only fuels the wild rumors even more. People are saying he is a wanted serial killer, or that he is leader of a notorious gang of hooligans, or that he is an illegal immigrant and that they are going to deport him back to his home country.

Reactions

Cecilia hears the news and is shocked that Kendall got arrested but is too worried about her situation with Greg to give too much thought to her ex-flame. Greg on the other hand is smiling about Kendall's troubles with the law, but the smile is quickly wiped from his face when he thinks about Cecilia and how she ran away from him. Taryn heard about Kendall being dragged away from the Palm Woods with an emotional detachment. The news has no bearing on her as she doesn't feel like she owes him anything, especially in light of recent events. Jo is conflicted because she dated Kendall for such a long time and still has some feelings for him. She decides to go down to the county jail to see if she can bail him out so he can get back to his life and back to his family. She puts a jacket on and heads out into the city of Angels.

A/N So what did you guys think of the "imprisonment"? Please Review!


	26. Here Without You

Precinct 23

Jo Taylor looks up at the dirty Los Angeles Police Department sign and hopes that this precinct is where Kendall is being housed after trying to locate at two other precincts and coming up empty handed. Jo walks nervously though the door looking all around her at the sad mass of humanity that is surrounding her. She is startled by someone who smells like stale beer and unwashed bodies before they are dragged off handcuffed by a couple of grim looking officers. Jo takes a couple of deep breaths as se steadies herself and she walks up to the Plexiglas window, and says "I need to know where Kendall Knight is, how much his bail is, and if there is anyway I cant get to see him tonight."

The woman behind the computer rolls her eyes at the young woman but checks her ancient desktop computer for any records on anyone named Kendall Knight. She checks the computer screen and shakes her head then types more information into the command prompt. "I'm sorry dear but no one named Kendall Knight has ever been arrested or incarcerated in the city of Los Angeles. Before you ask I've tried all different types of spellings and even included they county database in my searches. I'm sorry but maybe you dreamed or imagined the whole thing." Jo has tears flowing freely from her eyes as she is desperate to find Kendall and take him back to his distraught mother.

The Palm Woods

By this time the entire Palm Woods population has heard about the earlier events involving the bushy eyebrowed leader of Big Time Rush. The paparazzi are milling all around taking random snapshots of the crowd and interviewing random people. Greg watches the entire scene unfolding before with a sense of surreal detachment as most people are viewing this scene as a way to become famous. His eyes wander over to the TMZ leech as he overhears the reporter ask Taryn about Kendall. Her response brings a smile to his face when she says, "He deserves what he got, and he never cared about anything or anyone before so he deserves what he got." Greg is nearly doubled over in laughter when he hears more laughter coming from around the corner and he spots Cecilia laughing at Taryn's response as well.

Suddenly Greg's and Cecilia's eyes meet and the laughter is suddenly replaced by a tense nervousness that is almost palpable. Greg grimaces as the last memory he has of Cecilia washes over him, and Cecilia bites her lip as she remembers running away from him. Without warning the flurry of activity around the two crowds them close together; they are pressed up against each other and both secretly are enjoying the proximity but do not want to get to close with the other person. Suddenly the crowd pressure eases but Greg and Cecilia continue to stand together not noticing any activity around them. Greg suddenly takes a step back and Cecilia nearly falls to the ground because she was leaning on Greg. Greg looks at Cecilia and says, "I don't know if I can go through this again."

He turns to walk away from the rapidly deteriorating situation when a hand grabs his arm and stops him in his tracks. He turns around and looks at Cecilia who drags him out to the pool so they can be alone. Greg allows himself to be drug with the same detached amusement so he doesn't get hurt as badly again. When they finally stop on the far side of the pool Cecilia pushes Greg into the beach chair and begins to talk. "First off I just want to say I'm sorry about running off earlier. I was just scared." Greg doesn't say anything so Cecilia takes this as a cue she can continue. "I've never told anybody this before so please bear with me. Growing up me and my brother were always really close. I went to a party but realized I was out of my depth there so I called my brother to come pick me up. On our way home a drunk driver smashed into us. My brother was killed instantly but somehow I escaped with just a broken leg." Cecilia tries to continue the story but can't because the memories come flooding back as she sees the wreckage and her brother's limp body in the seat next to her. Greg doesn't say a word he just grabs her and holds her tightly against him letting her feel the warmth of his affection for her. She starts to move and Greg holds her more tightly, not wanting her to run off again.

Greg takes the opportunity to plant a kiss on her forehead. He rubs her back as they stand therein the moonlight. He says to her, "I know that this must be extremely difficult for you to talk about it. I had a twin brother that died when I was five. He was diagnosed with cancer and a few months later he wasn't around anymore." It's Cecilia's turn to be surprised and they continue holding each other for the rest of the night.

Rocque Records

"Alright guys, I'm going to need you to hand me all of your cell phones and any other devices you brought with you" Kelly says holding open an empty bag. All four guys protest and yell but Kelly cuts them off with a stern look. "Look, in order for this to work nobody can have any contact with any of you; especially you Kendall because you are supposed to be getting beaten up in jail." They all look at her like she has grown three arms. "Nobody will be getting beaten up it is just the second phase of Griffin's plan. If there are reports you are getting hammered it will toughen up your image and garner the sympathy of millions of girls." Kendall grins broadly while Carlos hesitates throwing his phone into the bag. "You are going to have to spend the next week here with no contact with the outside world so we can build the anticipation to a fever pitch."

Logan is the one to find his voice first. "But we all have people who are going to miss us and wonder where we have gone. I don't think that this is such a great idea, what if people figure out that this is all a big ploy?" Logan is already starting to hyperventilate thinking about all the bad publicity he could get and he also thinks his possible career in medicine will be gone. Kelly rolls her eyes and slaps Logan back to reality and he calms down and throws his phone in the waiting bag.

How will this affect their relationships? Please Review!


	27. Dance with the Devil

Rocque Records

All the boys are in a state of near panic because they can hear their various ring tones going off inside the secure bag. Kendall winces as he recognizes Jo's ring tone of Worldwide as it goes off in the bag. Logan's eyes go wide as his ring tone for Summer (Nothing Even Matters) joins the cacophony caused by the ringing cell phones. James and Carlos look at each other meaningfully as their cell phones join the discordant sounds as they realize who is trying to check up on them. They all groan as their phones beep to let them know they have multiple missed calls and multiple voicemails. Suddenly Gustavo jumps up and hurries his fat ass into the studio to the amusement of all four boys who follow him into there with more than a passing interest. He turns around and tells them, "Dogs, I have the next Big Time Hit! I knew making you have ring tones of your own band would be beneficial. We are going to release a special mega-mix of all your songs rolled into one. A few lines from Any Kind of Guy followed by some from Stuck, I can see it all in my head!" He sits down and feverishly starts rearranging their hits to make a new super-song. They groan as they sit down because each time he hits on the song he made them choose as their ring tone it makes them miss their significant other even more.

While Gustavo is engrossed in his new project Logan gets up and sneaks into the hallway and motions for the other boys to join him. As the final member Carlos bumbles his way into the hallway Logan says quietly, "we need to get our phones back and at least let our friends know that everything is alright. Here is my plan for getting or phones back." The rest of the group looks impressed that he thought up this plan in just a few minutes. They split and go their separate ways to looks for the phones. James sneaks into Gustavo's office, Kendall tries the dance rehearsal room, Carlos checks the recording booth, and Logan is searching everywhere else. All of a sudden James lets out a bird call and the other three boys hurry to Gustavo's office o find James being held off of the floor by Freight Train. Griffin steps out from the shadows and laughs evilly as he lectures the boys about needing to keep a low profile and how Freight Train is going to help him make them keep a low profile. They all groan and sink down into the vacant chairs in the office wondering if they will ever get to speak with their loved ones again.

The Palm Woods

Stephanie is sitting down in the lobby talking to Camille. "I'm sorry for slapping you Camille; I thought you were trying to make a move on Chris and I didn't want that to happen." Camille gives her a quizzical look and Stephanie sighs and continues to explain. "He is always trying to do the sweetest things for me, but he has the most spectacularly bad timing of anybody I have ever met. He cooked an amazing meal for me but I had just gotten back from a casting call in which the casting director wanted me to perform favors for him so I would get the part. I wasn't in any mood for anything or anybody trying to be romantic." Just then Camille's eyes harden as she sees Johnny walk into the Palm Woods with his two cronies flanking him. Stephanie follows her friend's eyes to the offending trio and gets up and goes to confront them when she feels a hand on her arm. She looks down to see that it is Chris's and that he shakes his head no and goes over to the trio himself.

They are about to say something mean in the direction of the two girls when all of a sudden Chris appears in front of Jonny. Jonny goes to say something smart ass about Camille and Stephanie when all of a sudden the air is driven from his lungs by Chris. Jonny drops to his knees and tries to catch his breath as his two friends gasp because they have never witnessed something like this up close. All three feel like they are untouchable. Jonny is still on the ground so Chris turns around to see and talk to Stephanie only to find both girls are nowhere to be found. He growls in frustration and kicks Jonny in the ribs as he stalks off trying to figure out how to next impress Stephanie. He stalks away and accidentally bumps into Gwen and knocks her to the ground but doesn't even notice and keeps walking.

Gwen sits up and looks around hoping for Carlos to come and help her up. She sighs as the guy she is falling for is nowhere to be found. She climbs to her feet and brushes herself off; she checks her phone hoping against hope that Carlos has contacted her and returned her many phone calls and text messages. She is left bitterly disappointed by the fact that her phone tells her there are no missed calls and no unread text messages. She sighs to herself again and sadly walks to her apartment wondering why Carlos has suddenly cut her out of his life.

Johnny and Katie watch her as she leaves and then they go back to playing Castle Smashers together. Pretty soon they get bored of that and they both stop playing their games at the same time. They don't even have to talk because they can see the mischievous gleam in the other's eyes and they take off running to get a smoothie. Before Katie can order her smoothie, Johnny kisses her swiftly on the cheek then turns bright red but doesn't run away. Katie turns slowly towards him and gives him a quick peck on the lips before blushing as well. They both stand there lost in the moment and unsure what else to do. She takes a deep breath and grabs his hand and they walk away from the smoothie stand without purchasing anything. They smile at each other has they are lost in puppy love.

Please Review!


	28. Had Enough

The Palm Woods

A new day dawns over the Palm Woods apartment complex as the alarm goes off on Summer's nightstand. She groggily reaches over and shuts it off and reaches for her phone to check if there are any new messages waiting for her. There is one new voicemail on her phone and she quickly listens to it wondering why she has to go into Rocque Records if the leader of Big Time Rush is behind bars. As she is getting ready she marvels at the fact that she doesn't think that Kelly ever sleeps because of having to put up with Gustavo and all of the members of Big Time Rush. She smiles as an image of Logan comes unbidden to her mind. She continues to wear the smile as she leaves her room; marveling at the fact that just a thought of Logan could make a smile come onto her face at any time of the day.

She arrives at Rocque records and walks through the door to find all four members of the band sprawled out on the various couches in the lobby. Her mouth literally drops open and she is about to say anything when a harassed looking Kelly ushers her into one of the side rooms so the boys can get a little bit more sleep. Summer looks at Kelly with a ton of unanswered questions in her eyes. Kelly just looks at her and rolls her own eyes as she pulls Summer to the rehearsal room where a disheveled Gustavo is putting the finishing touches on the Big Time Rush mega mix. Kelly starts filling Summer in on parts of the plan, "We now need you to choreograph this mega mix so when Big Time Rush reemerges into the spotlight we are able to capitalize on the media exposure." Summer nods her head but has so many questions about why they are doing this and what exactly has happened to Kendall but Kelly says in an annoyed tone, "You can't know that information and we have to have you sign this non-disclosure form, saying you won't give away the secret of where the boys are." Summer signs on the dotted line uncertainly and hands the pen back to Kelly. She then turns to Gustavo and they go over the new song so she can get a feel for the music.

Pretty soon Logan rubs the sleep from his eyes and goes in search of something to help him get to full alertness. He moves slowly so he does not wake any of the other members of his vocal group; he stops though and smiles at Carlos because the small Latino boy is cuddling with his helmet. He shakes his head and goes in search of some coffee when he looks into the rehearsal room he is pleasantly surprised to see Summer focusing intently on trying to tie all of her moves together as the music changes. He reluctantly goes and gets some coffee and comes back to see Gustavo passed out over his piano with drool dripping onto the keys. Summer has her back turned to him so he sits down on the floor and watches her complete the routine. She turns around to finish up the last move and stumbles in shock as she notices Logan sitting there with a coffee in his hands. Logan slowly climbs to his feet and says, "That looks good but how did you know we were all down here?"

"I got a text from Kelly this morning and she said she wanted to see me down here. I had no idea what was going on because you guys disappeared off the face of the Earth and Kendall was supposedly taken to prison." All of a sudden she hits Logan which surprises him, "You Asshole! I have been extremely worried about you but the big bad Logan Mitchell doesn't need to let the people who care about him know that he is alright." She collapses into his arms and sobs while he tries to digest this new information. He holds her close as her trembling and her sobs slowly fade away. "You still have nothing to say? Unbelievable Logan." Her words are cut off abruptly as Logan crashes his lips into hers. They stand there kissing until Gustavo starts snoring and draws them out of their own little world. Laughing the two lovebirds leave the room and Logan apologizes to Summer and shows her where Freight Train is guarding their phones.

James is the next person to wake up and sees Summer talking to Logan and he looks eagerly around for Suzanne. He is sorely disappointed as the only other people he sees in the room are a snoring Carlos and a drooling Kendall. He props himself up on an elbow and asks Summer, "Has Suzanne been asking about me at all?" Summer finally tears her gaze away from Logan and slowly and sadly shakes her head no. James then asks, "Is she still with that shit head Landon?" Summer looks to Logan for support and slowly nods her head knowing that it will break James's heart. James quickly flips over and squeezes his eyes tightly shut so no one can see the pain and the tears in his eyes. Logan gets up and goes and puts a comforting hand on his friend.

Back at the Palm Woods

Greg wakes up and stretches out with a lazy smile on his face. He is looking forward to spending the day with Cecilia and just having fun. He checks his phone and has a text message from Cecilia that says that she can't wait to see him later and that she can't wait to find out what they are going to do. Greg smiles to himself and rolls out of bed to get ready for the day ahead.

Cecilia wakes up around the same time trying to chase down the fragment of a dream involving Greg. The text message alert on her phone startles her out of the sleep state she was in. She checks her phone to see a reply from Greg that says that he will meet her in the lobby around noon. She lets out an excited squeal and climbs out of bed to get ready to spend the entire day with the first guy that she has opened up to since the accident.

Please Review!


	29. Something That I Already Know

Outside of Precinct 23

A distraught and distracted Jo stumbles out of the police station with runny make-up and dishelved hair. Her world is turned upside down and it seems like nothing she can do is going to make it right again. Without warning three large men surround her cutting of every possible route of escape. They chuckle evilly as she notices them and let out a scream of fear. The biggest of the three men reach out towards her but withdraws his hand as she kicks him square in the balls. The other two men hesitate as their leader falls in a crumpled heap while holding his groin; Jo takes advantage of the distraction to run to her car and lock the doors once she is inside. She throws it into drive and peals out of the parking lot and into the dark night.

As Jo makes her way back to the Palm Woods her mind returns to the problem at hand. Despite her best efforts she is no closer to finding Kendall than she was when she left the safety of the Palm Woods. She checks her mirror as she pulls into the Palm Woods and starts to get worried as she notices that the same car has been following her for quite a while. She jumps out of her car and darts inside past a startled Jonny and his two friends from New York. She dashes inside and calls 911 and waits for the police to arrive to deal with this unexpected threat. Jonny is confused as two guys hop out of the car and look around while getting more and more frustrated. Jonny decides to step in because he doesn't like the look of the burly men.

"Can I help you in some way?" Jonny asks in his best asshole voice while his two friends flee back inside the Palm Woods. The two ruffians look at him and mock him for being a pretty boy. "I might be a pretty boy but at least I'm not looking for young girls." The two dark figures stop in their tracks as if they cannot believe what they just heard. "What did I strike a nerve with you two?" Jonny asks sounding a lot more sure of himself than he felt. The two men advance threateningly on him but he does not back down. Out of nowhere a fist comes flying in and knocks Jonny to the ground. His partner joins in on the fun by kicking Jonny in the ribs as a police car comes screeching into the parking lot with sirens blazing. The two guys try to make a run for it but are quickly stopped by the police officers. Jonny slowly gets up off the ground and watches them being stuffed into the back of the squad car. He then tells the officers that he wants to press charges against the two men. He smiles as they drive away happy he got revenge on those two creeps.

He turns to find a stunned crowd looking at him and looking at the police cars leaving because they are becoming a common occurrence around the Palm Woods. His two friends come back out of the apartment building and approach him gingerly not wanting to cause any more injuries to the boy. He smiles at them as he holds his ribs and says to them, "I think that it is time we went back to New York. Screw this town and everyone in it, I'm getting homesick." The three of them make their way into the Palm Woods for the last time ever while they make arrangements to go home.

-End Flashback-

Camille is making her way to the lobby with Taryn when she sees a couple of bags on the floor and a limo out front. They look at each other with surprised looks on their faces because nobody they have talked to has mentioned anything about leaving. Taryn and Camille do not have to wait long to find out whose dreams are shattered this time. Both girls are surprised to see the East Coast contingent crossing the lobby to get in the limo. Before Jonny gets in the car he sees Camille standing there watching him. He stops and comes back to her. Before she can say a word he kisses her on the cheek and says "I'm sorry for everything," he turns around and walks away. Camille is surprised because of everything that has transpired between the two of them. All she can do is watch him walk away and get into the car and leave California forever. Her trance is cut short when she realizes everybody is staring at her and talking about what happened. Her and Taryn look at each other and go back up to Camille's apartment to discuss what just went down.

Palm Woods Park

Suzanne is practicing along with her partner Landon for their new dance scene. She can't get her steps in line with Landon's and is surprised when Landon shuts the music off. She tries to apologize to him but he cuts across her asking, "What is wrong with you Suzanne? You haven't been this out of sync in quite a while. What's on your mind?"

Suzanne just looks at Landon with a look of disgust on her face. "It's none of your damn problem Landon. Maybe I just don't like the way you are constantly trying to get in my pants. Did you ever think of that? I just want to learn this dance and get it over with" she says turning the music back on. Her thoughts are still on the tallest member of Big Time Rush and she can't concentrate, leaving Landon fuming and with sore feet. He stomps away in anger leaving Suzanne alone to think about her missing man.

A/N We are about to the end of the story. Let me know what you think. Please Review!


	30. No One Else Comes Close

Outside Rocque Records

A large group of reporters and other media types are gathered outside the luxurious Rocque studios waiting on someone to step up to the simple podium. They don't have to wait for long however because all of a sudden Arthur Griffin is standing behind the podium and is asking for silence from the vociferous crowd. "I have a short statement to make about Big Time Rush; there will be no questions answered at this time. Thank you for your understanding." Griffin waits for the indignant fury to die down before he tries to make his statement. He puts some glasses on and begins to read of a prepared script, "Kendall Knight has been placed in the custody of Rocque Records; we will continue to support him through this trying and troubled time. The rest of Big Time Rush is firmly behind Kendall and they want to thank everyone for their support. That is all for now thank you for being here." He steps off the podium and makes his way to his waiting limo through the insistent question asking media members.

Inside Rocque Records

Kendall leans back in his chair as the person across from him gets everything ready for their interview. He sighs because he doesn't want to do this alone but knows it is a necessary evil for the plan. He gives bland and uninspired answers to the interviewer's pointed questions. Kendall takes a sip of water as the interviewer from People magazine wraps up the interview with one last question about his love life with Jo. Kendal responds by saying, "Ultimately Jo and I were not meant for each other. We have gone our separate ways and I think it is for the best at this point in time. We each wanted different things. I am officially single now." The man across from him smiles because he finally has his selling point for the interview. He thanks Kendall and packs up his stuff as the other members of Big Time Rush file into the room.

Logan grins at Kendall and tosses him his cell phone. Logan explains, "Since you just gave our first interview we don't have to be in isolation any more. Although it looks like you have some major explaining to do to your mother and Katie." Kendall sits there and scrolls through the mass of unread text messages on his phone. His look goes from one of concentration to one of dread as he reads the frantic text messages from Jo. He feels the guilt settle in the pit of his stomach as he feels the urgency and more importantly he feels her concern. He is very upset with himself because of what he told the person from People magazine. He tries to text her back but she is not responding to him and he throws his phone in disgust.

Meanwhile James is trying to call Suzanne but is rebuffed every time because his call goes straight to her voicemail. He types her number in faster and faster every time while tears are beginning to blur his vision. He cannot understand why she wouldn't want to talk to him after this imposed exile. James starts hyperventilating and he ends up chucking the useless piece of technology against the wall. His phone ends up in a broken heap by Kendall's at the base of the wall.

Carlos is excited and is frantically texting Gwen on his phone letting her know that he is still alive. His excitement is tempered by the biting response he receives to his text message. His bottom lip quivers as he reads the text out loud to make sure that he is reading it correctly. The other three members of the band are too self absorbed at the moment to notice Carlos' pain. Instead of chucking the phone against the wall like his band mates he slowly lets his phone slip through his fingers. It makes a soft thud as it hits the carpeted floor in the main lobby. Gustavo and Kelly walk up expecting to see four happy members of Big Time Rush, but instead see Logan happy and the other three members dejected as can be. Gustavo shows them the online portion of Kendall's interview with People magazine. Kendall gives them a stricken look knowing that Jo will see that interview and there will be nothing he can do to stop here.

The Palm Woods

Greg and Cecilia are just getting back to the Palm Woods after a long exhilarating day. Greg has his arm around Cecilia's midsection as they walk into the apartment building; he smiles as he allows her to go through the doorway first. Everybody is buzzing about the latest police intervention and they overhear something about that New York guy Jonny standing up to some creeps. When they asked for more information from some random person in the lobby they found out that these guys were following Jo back from the downtown police station. Greg's grip tightens briefly at the mention of Jo's name. Cecilia notices and gives Greg a questioning look but Greg quickly heads it off by saying, "It wasn't in response to Jo; it was more because of the lack of humanity in this soulless town." Cecilia is skeptical but decides to Greg the benefit of the doubt because she is a trusting person.

The two lovebirds share a smile and Cecilia takes Greg's hand and firmly leads him to the elevators. As soon as the doors close they start to make out. It starts getting hot and heavy as Greg grabs the back of Cecilia's head and Cecilia runs her hands over Greg's washboard abs. Soon their make out session is interrupted as the doors clang open on Cecilia's floor and they are forced apart by Bitters. Cecilia bites her lip and grins at Greg as she darts past Bitters and down the hallway. Greg starts towards Bitters and Bitters becomes scared and falls to the floor and Greg shoots past him in pursuit of Cecilia. He finds her door slightly ajar and slowly pushes it open to find Cecilia waiting on him. He crosses the room and they start kissing again. Time flies by as they spend the rest of the day talking and kissing.

Apartment 2J

Mrs. Knight is laying on the couch in a catatonic state as she has been since the arresting of her eldest child. Katie and Johnny are at her side trying to snap her out of her depression. Suddenly Katie's phone goes off and it's a text message from Kendall letting them know that he is ok and he will explain everything when he gets back. Katie tries to explain this news to her mother but her words just fall upon deaf ears.

A/N The next Chapter will focus on the fallout from the exile. Please Review!


	31. The Last Kiss

The Palm Woods

After all the planning and scheming, Kendall and the rest of Big Tim Rush were successfully smuggled out of Rocque Records. All it took was eight different vans, twelve different costume changes, and one incredibly annoying fan that almost blew their entire cover. They were all laughing at how she mistook Carlos for Selena Gomez and just about caused a riot with people wanting 'her' autograph and wanting 'her' to sing them some songs. Carlos hasn't said a word on the ride back to the Palm Woods because he is sulking about the whole incident. They pull up in front of the Palm Woods and look at each other before piling out of the van to meet their collective fates. Kendall is the first one to disappear to go find his mother and then the rest of them go in search of their girls.

Apartment 2J

Kendall quietly opens the door not wanting to wake anybody up when a small projectile is suddenly wrapped around his waist. Katie is squeezing the life out of him by hugging him so tightly; Kendall takes a moment to get his bearings and looks around at the apartment and notices his mother lying on the orange couch. Kendall finally manages to extricate himself from his sobbing little sister and makes his way over to his mother's side. "I'm so sorry you had to see that mom" Kendall begins in a soothing tone. "Nobody knew exactly what was going on but it was all just a publicity stunt to help increase Big Time Rush's exposure. I wanted to call you but they took our phones and wouldn't let us call anybody" Kendall says squeezing his mother's hand. A tear leaks down his eye when she doesn't respond; he slowly turns around only to be tackled from behind by a completely healed Mrs. Knight. She is berating him for his carelessness and everything else but all Kendall hears is that his mother is feeling better. He endures the hysterics for a little while longer before excusing himself so he can go find the other members of the band.

Almost as soon as he shuts the door he feels a stinging slap come across his face. He looks around expecting to see Camille but instead sees the irate face of Jo in front of him. "How could you?" Jo breaks out in a tearful voice. "I trusted you; I even went down to the damn police station to find out what happened to you. These creepy guys tried to take advantage of me down there, but I endured it all because I thought I was helping you. Then I read the interview you gave online when you confirmed you were single. That just proved I was being an idiot because I was clinging onto something that obviously never mattered to you. Fuck you!" Jo Taylor screams in one final act of defiance and leaves Kendall standing there all alone. He shakes his head because all the women in his life seem to be pissed at him right now.

The Palm Woods Lobby

Carlos is sitting there waiting for Gwen to come through the lobby because he knows she has an appointment to get to today. He doesn't have to wait for long because Gwen is soon walking through the lobby listening to her music player. Carlos sneaks up on her and scares her to death. She nearly falls over when she sees the Latino boy standing in front of her. She takes her ear buds out and looks at him and says "What in the hell are you doing? We share and awesome night together then you disappear and don't even tell me what is happening. Where on earth have you been and why haven't you let me know where you have been?" She stands there with her hands on her hips waiting for a forthcoming answer. Carlos goes on to detail their last couple of days including his Selena Gomez impersonation. "That story alone makes it al worth it, I forgive you" Gwen says pulling Carlos close. They spend the rest of the day hanging out and catching up on their last couple of days.

The Palm Woods Pool

James is searching high and low for Suzanne but finally gives up and sits down on one of the lounge chairs that are set up around the pool. He runs his fingers through his hair when all of a sudden he hears two people arguing. He looks up and sees Suzanne arguing with that fake looking Landon douche bag. He strides over to them hoping to make things better when he sees her rear back and slap Landon hard. James stops in his tracks as he watches Landon stalk away nursing his hurt pride. James goes up to Suzanne with a huge smile on his face. The smile quickly fades however as he notices the Suzanne is not smiling back at him. "If you hadn't left you could have taken care of this for me. You know what I'm sick of always running on James time." She pushes her way past a stunned James who is still trying to articulate his opening statement. He stays in that frozen position for most of the day.

A/N The story is Done! Sorry it took so long to post, I've been swamped with stuff. Let me know what you think of the story. There will be one more chapter checking in on everybody. Please Review!


	32. Epilogue

From Katie's Point of View

"Hey guys! Katie Knight here. A lot has happened over the last four months. I will guide you through the happenings and the coming togethers and the falling aparts." Katie walks through the front doors of the Palm Woods and sees the Latino member of Big Time Rush alone. "That is Carlos; you might remember that him and Gwen had formed a bond. He almost ruined everything with her by rushing things in their relationship. You know Carlos, always rushing into things before thinking about them. I'm not going to lie, it freaked Gwen out that Carlos was talking about marriage. Fortunately for the both of them Gwen is a level-headed individual and has tempered some of Carlos's more impulsive tendencies." Just then Gwen walks into the lobby with Carlos's helmet and the Latino boy gratefully takes his helmet from her and puts it on his head. He kisses her and then they head out into the heat of the California day. "It is a good thing to see Carlos find someone to balance him out" Katie says as she watches them disappear.

Katie then moves out to the pool area where Logan and Summer are talking about the latest Big Time Rush concert. Katie stops and observes them for a while and finally says, ""Logan and Summer became really strong after reconnecting in the studio. Logan has put in extra dance practice every day after rehearsals just so he can be close with Summer. As a bonus side effect Logan has now become the best dancer in the group; now he isn't just known as the guy who does back flips. He met her family for the first time the other day and they were all impressed with our little Logie. Summer decided to take him sky-diving first so it did not seem like such a big deal when he finally met her parents later that night." Katie smiles as she watches Logan try to explain the mechanics of antibiotics to Summer and she just laughs at him. "Let's go see who else we can find today" Katie says as she tears her eyes from the lovey-dovey couple.

She walks to the far side of the pool where James is sitting by his lonesome while he keeps checking his phone. "Now here is where the love fest comes to a screeching halt" Katie says as she shakes her head sadly. "James spends his entire days checking his phone and hoping to see Suzanne walk back through that door. Suzanne had to leave the Palm Woods because Landon didn't appreciate the fact that she refused to sleep with him. He got her fired from her dancing job because she refused his sexual advances. Karma is a bitch though because Landon was recently busted for having a ton of Oxycontin pills and heroin in his gym bag. Unfortunately for James he never got a chance to say goodbye to Suzanne before she was unceremoniously evicted from the Palm Woods. So now he spends his days checking his phone and annoying Bitters to find out if she ahs moved back in. He has even let his appearance go to the point that Gustavo has had to hire him a personal stylist before every public appearance." Katie sighs as she turns from the depressing sight and moves out of the pool area and back into the lobby.

Stephanie is looking all around with a confused look on her face as Katie re-enters the lobby. "Who could forget the all the ways that Chris tried to impress Stephanie, and all the times that Stephanie rebuffed his attempts to be romantic. After many more failed attempts by Chris, Stephanie convinced the poor guy that they were better off as friends. I have never seen anybody as heartbroken as Chris when he reluctantly agreed to be just friends with Stephanie. However what Stephanie did not count on is that her good friend Camille would be the one to swoop in and comfort Chris. It started out as Camille just offering Chris a shoulder to cry on but soon involved into a romantic relationship. When Stephanie found out she was less than pleased that her friend would go behind her back and do that to her. To this day Stephanie has refused to acknowledge any attempts to speak with her by Camille or Chris." Katie stops talking suddenly as Camille and Chris walk into the lobby and a frosty awkward silence engulfs the room. Camille looks at Stephanie pleadingly as the couple walks past but Stephanie refuses to even acknowledge their presence in the room. Katie watches them go with a helpless look on her face because she knows her scheming will not repair the friendship.

"Speaking of scheming you guys might be interested to know what happened between me and Johnny. We will get to that in a minute because it is closely tied to my brother Kendall" she says as she takes the stairs to the roof of the Palm Woods.

Greg and Cecilia are sitting up on the roof watching the world go by. "Greg and Cecilia, the Palm Woods resident happy couple. Funny thing about this couple is that they both started out dating different people; Greg was dating Jo and Cecilia was involved in a love triangle involving another girl and my brother Kendall. Jo humiliated Greg in front of the entire Palm Woods but they tried to make it work. Since we last saw these two teens, they have moved in together in an empty apartment. Cecilia has been booked as professional on Dancing with the Stars and Greg landed the lead role on the new season of Greek. It makes everyone sick the way their personal and professional lives seem to be working out after getting off to a rocky start." Katie turns swiftly away as the two teens go in for another long make out session. She leaves the rooftop because she quickly realizes that she is invading a personal moment. On her way down the staircase she passes a distraught Jo Taylor setting on the stairs with her head buried so no one can see her crying.

Katie edges her way around the crying girl and once she gets past her she says, "Jo has had a really unlucky last four months. She tried to help Kendall out when he got 'arrested' but it turns out she wasted her time. She then tried to get Greg back but Cecilia put a firm end to that, but Greg never seriously considered leaving Cecilia. Then she got fired from New Town High because she was unable to perform due to her being distraught from everything that was happening in her personal life. If she doesn't book a role soon she is going to have to move back to North Carolina." Katie shakes her head sadly again as she makes her way down to the second floor and her apartment.

"Now we make it to apartment 2J" Katie says opening the door to their apartment. "Kendall's plan to be the bad boy kind of backfired on him. There was a fan girl backlash against the arresting hoax, which was placed fully on Kendall despite the fact that it was Griffin's idea. He hangs out mainly in the apartment now but even there it isn't a cake walk due to the fact that our mother has never forgiven him for the hoax either." Mrs. Knight emerges from the kitchen and ignores all of Kendall's attempts to engage her in conversation. Katie grabs a cookie off the counter and chews on it thoughtfully. Now you might be asking yourself why Kendall and Jo didn't end up together in the end. Their relationship was finally dead and buried when Jo showed an interest in getting back together with Greg. Since Kendall did not have any girls interested in him he started to take an interest in things that did not concern him."

At this point Katie shoots Kendall an evil glare which Kendall doesn't catch and goes on watching highlights from the Stanley Cup. "After it became apparent that his plan backfired, Kendall decided he would meddle with the relationship that Johnny and I were developing. It didn't help that I started developing and started having mood swings around the same time. Anyways Kendall kept popping up every time we would try to spend time alone. Johnny finally got fed up with Kendall's interruptions and the fact that I would occasionally take my frustrations out on him. We are no longer dating thanks to my wonderful big brother" Katie says with bitterness creeping into her voice. "I will always remember him though, for being my first love" Katie continues with a single solitary tear rolling down her cheek.

"One last note before you go on your way, nobody has heard from New York Jonny since he stood up to those guys and moved back to the Big Apple." Katie turns to the camera and waves good bye. "Hope you guys enjoyed finding out what happened to your favorite couples and favorite people. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here" Katie says with a smile as she shuts her apartment front door.

A/N Hopefully all of you guys liked the different way of presenting this chapter. Let me know what you think of it and the story in general. Thanks for reading and don't forget to vote on my profile for the next story I should write. Please Review!


	33. Wedding Bells

The Palmwoods Park

"Hey guys, it is great to get to tell everybody's story again," Katie begins wearing a mid length sky blue, strapless dress. "I can't talk for very long right now," she continues as Pachbels Canon in D serenades the assembled guests. "As you can see as you look around that we are here for a wedding." Kendall is playing guitar in front of a standing room only crowd while the celebrity guests fidget from all the attention. "As you can see the who's who of Hollywood is out in full force for this wedding of two of the brightest up and coming stars. That's right Greg and Cecelia are tying the knot. I'm the maid of honor because over the last year me and Cecelia have became best friends. Greg and Logan have become close and Logan is his best man."

The wedding planner steps up next and says, "We did it decently in the rehearsal last night but today we have to be perfect today. None of you want to be on the cover of the tabloids after ruining the biggest social event of the year. So first up we have Shaina, the bride's cousin, and James from Big Time Rush." The pair are talking animatedly in the corner and almost miss their cue. Once they are halfway down the aisle the next couple of Camille and Chris starts their sojourn down the aisle. Logan and Katie you are up next. Logan do you have the rings?" Logan nods his assent as he takes Katie's arm and starts down the aisle to where Greg is waiting with a smile on his face. The bridal procession is next and everybody stands up to see Cecelia walking down on her father's arm.

The wedding itself is short and simple while still maintaining an elegance. As the ceremony concludes the happy couple make their way down the aisle hand in hand. The rest of the wedding party files out after the couple. "After Dancing with the Stars, Cecilia landed the lead role in the next Step Up movie. Greek finished filming a couple of months ago and apart from guest spots on CSI Miami and Big Time Rush, Greg has signed on to be the lead in coming of age party movie."

Katie walks over to where Camille and Chris are talking. "Camille finally had a breakout role as a scream queen in the latest Halloween movie. Her overacting finally came in handy as the critics did not stop raving about her. As for Chris he has been working like hell on new material. He hasn't gotten any offers yet from any record labels but he hasn't stopped knocking on doors and putting in the effort to become a big time success. The guys still haven't warmed up to him though and still consider him an outsider. Greg only put him in the wedding because Cecilia asked him to." She turns away as the pair are locked in a fiery display of affection. As everybody walks to the reception Katie continues, "I guess I should also let you know where Stephanie is. She became extremely jaded with this whole industry and she let her agent talk her into doing a porno." Katie pauses and shakes her head, "She was so filled with regret and self-loathing that she moved out of the Palm Woods and cut ties from everybody."

Everybody gets to the reception as Katie continues her narrative, "Carlos and Gwen have been on and off for the last few months. Gwen's ex-boyfriend moved into the Palm Woods and has been trying to win her back. Carlos caught the pair talking by the pool after a long day of rehearsals and blew a gasket. We were all scared because we had never seen Carlos that angry. He was even more angry at that time then he was when he got into the fight with Chris. I am happy to say Gwen and Carlos are still working on their problems and are going to couples therapy. The duo had planned to move in together but those plans are on hiatus for now." Katie has to stop because she is giving a toast to the happy newlyweds.

After her and Logan are finished with their speeches she continues the narrative, "Logan and Summer are doing a little bit better than Carlos and Gwen. If you look over there you will see what I mean." Across the dance floor Logan has dropped to one knee and proposed to Summer. Summer's hands fly to her face as tears of happiness spill from her eyes. She nods yes and as Logan puts the diamond ring on her finger the place erupts in cheers. "I helped him pick out the ring about a month ago," Katie says with a genuine smile on her face. "Summer's father almost caused them to break-up because he hired a personal detective to try and dig up dirt on Logan. Luckily Summer found out about it and stopped it before it went too far." Katie enthusiastically starts eating on her cake and finishes it quickly.

"Jo never came back to Hollywood but has released an album on a small independent record label. She also got pregnant by her old boyfriend who left her as soon as the baby was born. She now has a job as a nurse assistant trying to make ends meet as a single mother." Katie pulls out a picture of a cute little kid with blond hair and brown eyes. "She has actually found help in the most unlikely place. If you all remember there was another girl my big brother was trying to hook up with named Taryn. She got a job as the Charlotte Bobcats dance team instructor. After a chance meeting the two became really close and now they are best friends. Meanwhile my brother Kendall has not stopped his player ways but is very upfront and forthcoming with every girl he sees now. He tells them the rules and if they stick around great and if not then he moves on to the next one."

"Nobody has heard from that model Jonny for while but he has been elevated to myth like status here at the Palm Woods for his role in protecting Jo. So if he ever comes back he won't have to buy a drink ever." Katie heads out to the dance floor to collect money during the dollar dance. "Suzanne came back to Palm Woods as well and she has landed a couple of small roles but her and James were never able to connect in the same way as they previously had. She has moved out again, but now she is staying in Los Angeles and is happy with everything. James has not been able to date again since the whole Suzanne debacle. He never talks about it but you can tell he still hurts after all this time."

"My old flame Jonny got kicked out of the building after an anonymous tip came to the attention of Mr. Bitters that he was the one who put his office on the ceiling. Last I heard was that he got arrested for drug possession and assault on a police officer. I have been keeping busy as the youngest agent on the Hollywood scene. I represent nearly everybody at the Palm Woods and I am making powerful connections in the industry. Even the guys fired Gustavo and hired me to manage their careers; we retained the services of Kelly though because good assistants are extremely difficult to find. I haven't found my prince Charming yet but when I do I will let you all know. I'm going to get back to dancing the night away. See you all later!"

A/N I know I said I was done and I think it ended awesomely last chapter, I just had to revisit everybody a year after. If you want to know Kendall's rules let me know in a comment. Please Review!


End file.
